Suits Story
by Milbuscus
Summary: Contains mild swearing and some adult themes (Nothing too frisky, and nothing descriptive.)
1. It felt so wrong, but felt so right

**_(Mike's Apartment)_  
** Mike woke up, bed sheets covered his bare body from the event that happened last night. But with whom?

He got up and sat on the edge of his bed looking at his watch.

"Shit Shit Shit" He said continuously, it was 8:30am. He slept way to much, he knew Harvey would be pissed if he turned up late as he checked his phone revealing 5 Missed-Calls from Donna, and one Text from Harvey reading "Get your ass in here now."

Mike gained full consciousness, and got himself up putting on a black shirt and his plaid boxers to cover his naked body. And waltzed into the Kitchen to get his morning Coffee.

* * *

Mike noticed that Rachel was in his kitchen.  
She was in one of Mike's work shirts, which dangled over the edge of her bum revealing her underwear. It drove him crazy.

"I had sex with Rachel?" He said to himself in his head, as he did a little celebration as it's something he's always wanted. He's always fancied Rachel, ever since he started working for Harvey, he'd always secretly check her out when he got the chance.

Mike smirked secretly as Rachel heard his presence behind her.

"Morning" She said in a whisper, as Mike's hands were already wrapped around her waist and his lips pressing against her shoulder.

"You are amazing" Mike mumbled as he slid his hands down to Rachel's thighs. This sent shivers down her spine as she giggled in his ear and turned towards him staring into his eyes, pressing her lips against his taking control of the kiss.

Mike groaned as he traced patterns on Rachel's back knowing he had to go to work and pulled away, as Rachel frowned.

"We really need to get to work" Mike said with a laugh along side.

"Correction" Rachel interrupted, "YOU need to get to work" She said as she pushed Mike away playfully.

Mike always loves it when she smiles, it brightens his day. He loves all the little things Rachel does, from wearing one of his shirts to making him perfect cups of Coffee.  
Mike turned to the counter boiling the kettle as Rachel tapped his shoulder.

Rachel had unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, revealing her nakedness to Mike whilst pulling him nearer.

"You're not letting me go to work are you?" He said as he groaned at her hotness, embracing her in a hug. Her bare breasts pushing against his chest making Mike flinch. Rachel laughed at Mike who was kissing her neck and placing his hands down her chest sending shivers through both of their bodies.

Rachel pushed Mike by his shoulders, into the bedroom and onto the bed. Mike was letting out little whines trying to pull away but his body wouldn't let him.

"So it's going to be like that is it?" Mike questioned as he pulled Rachel into a deep kiss, pulling his own shirt off.

* * *

 _ **(Office 9:45am)  
**_ Donna watched Harvey pace up and down his office as she let out a sigh knowing she's going to have to go and talk to him.  
Donna got up as Louis came by her side in a rushed momentum.

"Donna, i need yo-" He was cut off by Donna, who purposely ignored him and walked past him straight into Harvey's office.

Louis tried to follow Donna, as she closed Harvey's office door. Shutting Louis out and shaking her head towards him as he walked off.

"Donna i don't have time for this" Harvey said as Donna entered his office and ignored him.

"Sit down" She demanded with a tired tone.

Harvey sat down, knowing Donna was going to do it whether he liked it or not. Donna sat down next to him as she placed her hand on his hand which was perched on his knee.

"Okay, firstly. I made you sit down because you're going to cause a drought if you keep pacing the office floors like you are, and Secondly, don't worry so much about Mike. He'll come back."

This jolted Harvey, as his head turned straight to Donna's.  
"How did you know we argued?" He asked so puzzled.

"I'm Donna" She replied, "I know everything. And i certainly know you Harvey Specter" She said as she gave him a faint nudge and a smile.  
Harvey smiled, which is very rare for him. He doesn't like emotions, and especially doesn't like showing them. But Donna was his best friend, and his soul-mate. They both love each other, but wouldn't date. They understand each other more than anyone else will.

"Donna, how can i thank you for how amazing you are to me?" Harvey said, changing to a friendly tone, he could never be angry with Donna.  
"Just get me what i want. And flowers." She said in a joking tone, as Harvey laughed with her. "And some handbags. And Shoes" Donna added on gripping his hand which she had held for the whole conversation.  
"Consider it done" Harvey added on.

They both smiled as Donna hugged Harvey. They've never hugged before because they thought it'd be awkward, or Donna thought Harvey would pull away. She wrapped her arms around Harvey hugging him tightly and resting her head on his shoulder as Harvey paused for a second. He didn't pull away. In fact, he pulled Donna in closer and squeezed a friendly hug.

* * *

Donna pulled away from the hug looking into Harvey's eyes. His eyes were staring right into hers. He had kind eyes. He smiled towards her and Donna smiled back.  
"It's going to be okay Harvey" She said the final time.

Harvey suddenly jolted and avoided replying, as Scottie opened the office door. Ruining their moment.

Donna got up and discretely coughed brushing off her attire and walked past Scottie avoiding eye contact, without saying goodbye to Harvey and sitting back at her desk.  
"What was that about" Scottie asked as her eyes followed Donna back to her desk.

Harvey was speechless, this had never happened before. He was overwhelmed with emotion, but suddenly snapped back into reality.  
"Hmm?...Oh it was nothing" Harvey suddenly replied.

"It didn't seem like nothing" Scottie said as she sat down on Harvey's knee, and loosened his tie from around his neck. Pulling his top shirt button undone.  
"You can tell me " She said as she kissed his cheekbones, her tone going from friendly to playful, as Harvey placed his hands on the side of the chair, trying to avoid touching Scottie who was pressing her lips over his.

"Scottie" He mumbled in the middle of the kiss, pulling away standing up making Scottie stand up also.  
"What" She replied with a childish tone.

"We're in my office, the walls are made of glass. Here isn't great, and i'm not in the mood." Harvey proclaimed.

"Fine" Scottie replied her tone rising. "I'll just leave then." She said as she turned away, trying to make Harvey beg for her presence.  
Harvey didn't say a word, he didn't really want to talk to Scottie right now and let her walk out of his office.

* * *

 _ **(Mike's Apartment. 10am)**_  
"I don't know if we'll ever be able to stop" Mike said as he chucked towards Rachel who was sat on the end of his bed watching him get dressed. He was getting ready for work as he knew he'd have to face Harvey sooner or later.

Rachel got up and hugged Mike's waist, making him warm inside and filling his face with a smile.  
"You have the best job ever you know" Rachel said as she turned him around to kiss his cheek.

"How come?" Mike said as he turned around and looked back into the mirror, placing his tie around his neck and tightening it up as Rachel leaned her neck over his shoulder staring into his reflection.

"You get paid for looking sexy" Rachel replied whilst smiling and placing her hands on Mike's hips.

Mike laughed and placed his hands on hers, but was interrupted by a knock on his door. Mike walked to the door making Rachel follow him as he eventually let go of Rachel's hands letting her sit down on the couch.

Mike lent on the wall opening the door with little effort whilst adjusting his tie, It was Harvey.

"H-Harvey...?" Mike said as his voice trembled, as he was pushed out the way by Harvey entering Mike's apartment.  
"Sure, come in" Mike added on with a sarcastic smile towards Rachel.

"You know Mike, Just because we argued doesn't mean you don't have to come into work for the next few days. Or today at least. I never said you was fired so don't think you presumably get the day off." Harvey stated as he looked at Rachel who was watching TV.

"I over-slept" Mike said, as he lied to Harvey.

* * *

"You over-slept with Rachel?" Harvey said angrily.

This pissed Mike off, like there was something wrong with him doing it, Harvey was acting like Mike's dad. But Mike knew if he lashed out, things could get worse, and he could lose his job that he needed the most. So he took the comment, and retaliated.

"Harvey, i was just about to come to work" Mike said, as he grabbed his bag.

"You damn well are" Harvey said as he angrily swung open Mike's door.

"You know what Mike, i'm getting sick of your lies. I've put my job on the line many times for you and your situation at Harvard, and you damn well know you make shitty excuses, so next time don't. So, i WILL see you at work pronto, and if you're late you might just be fired." Harvey yelled before leaving Mike's apartment and slamming the door.

Mike cupped his hands and placed his face inside them, letting out a long sigh as Rachel turned to look at him.

"Okay, you heard the man. I better get going, before i do get fired. Let yourself out when you're ready, and i'll see you later." Mike said as he grabbed Rachel's forehead before kissing it and leaving his Apartment.

* * *

 ** _(Office)  
_** Harvey arrived back at the office, avoiding eye contact with anyone he passed. Even if they said his name he ignored them, he needed to get back to his office and calm down. Before nearly entering his office he saw Donna who was sat at her desk, and briefly smiled towards Harvey. Harvey ignored this smile, and saw Louis trying to give her one of his 'Litt up' mugs. Harvey approached Louis and took the mug.

"Sure take one" Louis said towards Harvey, as he turned back to Donna and smiled.

"See, someone appreciates my work." Louis said as he turned back to Harvey, trying to contain his excitement that Harvey was taking one of his mugs.

Instead, Harvey took the mug and threw it towards the ground making Louis yell at him. He ignored everything in the moment, and looked towards Donna signaling he was pissed off. Donna could read Harvey like a book, she knew even before he signaled her that he was pissed off. Donna bent down and picked up the shattered remains of Louis' mug, and placed it in a container before handing it back to Louis who was almost in tears.

Donna got up and rushed into Harvey's office making sure she closed the door behind her, and making sure they wasn't going to be disturbed.

"How did it go?" Donna asked quickly, letting herself sit down on the corner of Harvey's desk as he turned away from Donna and stared out the window.

"I lashed out. I yelled at Mike in front of Rachel, and made Mike seem like the jerk when really it's me" Harvey mumbled.

"Woah, wait. Rachel was at Mike's?" Donna asked as she was surprised, and laughed.

"I knew it was going to happen" Donna added, as Harvey looked at her with a un-amused look on his face.

"Sorry" Donna said, as she sat on Harvey's knee.

"Donna, what the hell are you doing?" Harvey said as he sighed, trying to get Donna off his knee.  
It's not that he didn't enjoy it. It was just weird, Donna had no reason to do this but she still did.

Donna looked into his eyes and thought of their past, like the time they were in love and the time they did have sex before but they never tell anyone of it. Donna has only told one person, and that one person is Rachel. Donna placed her hand on the side of Harvey's head, and placed a miss-placed hair back in place. As Harvey watched her movement and felt unsure of what was happening.

Donna forgot her surroundings, she traced her hands down Harvey's arms playfully. Letting her nails run across his arm hair, and didn't let her eyes leave his at all. She could tell Harvey was a little unsure of what was happening, but continued to do it. She swore she wouldn't fall in love with Harvey, and Harvey swore he wouldn't fall in love with her. But they both swore to protect each-other no matter what, and they both knew they loved each-other. But Donna WAS falling in love, and she was certain Harvey was too.

She feels complete with Harvey, and Harvey is always happy with Donna. But would being in a relationship affect what they have? Donna forgot all the doubts and was about to get off Harvey's lap. She though she was being ridiculous that Harvey would love her properly.

As she stood up Harvey grabbed her wrist and flicked her back onto his knee. Harvey smirked to Donna and placed his hands on both sides of her face, pulling her into a deep kiss. Harvey didn't want this moment to go away, he felt love flow through his body and let his eyes close with pleasure, and took control over the kiss. He turned his head number of times, and could feel Donna doing the same. He didn't want to stop. He moved his hands down to Donna's thighs, and slipped them under her skirt. It felt so wrong, but felt so right. Donna pushed her hands through his hair as she was falling deeper in love with Harvey.

There was a sound of a brief cough coming from the door of Harvey's office, as Harvey pulled away from his kiss with Donna and saw Mike stood in the doorway.  
"Mike..." Harvey said in a worried tone.


	2. Love in a hopeless place

_**(In the office, few minutes after Mike walked in on Donna and Harvey)** **  
**_Mike walked out the doorway in embarrassment, unable to speak towards Harvey knowing he just got told off for being with Rachel, and now he's with Donna in his workplace. He immediately opened his phone and scrambled through his contacts until he came upon Rachel Zane, and opened up a clear text.

 _"You will never guess who i just saw Harvey kissing in his office, he was kissing Donna. They were totally in the moment, and i accidentally walked in on them. He was showing full feelings towards her, and who knew. They've always been so against it and now suddenly they're into it. Hope you're having a great morning anyway, Mike xx"_

Mike texted Rachel awaiting her reply as Harvey came out of his office.  
"Mike..." He said in a rushed tone whilst readjusting his shirt and hair.

"No need Harvey, i see you're busy. I'll come back later" Mike interrupted, totally ignoring that Harvey wanted to apologize.

Harvey could tell Mike was annoyed, and let him walk off knowing Mike needed to let it out, he knows Mike loves his job and would lose if he chose to argue against him, so he left Mike to walk away, and went back into his office where Donna was sat in his chair. Her hair hug loosely and shined where the light it it, she seemed angelic to Harvey, and was definitely winning his heart.

"I'm sor-" Donna started as Harvey stopped her and walked up to the rim of the chair, standing in between her legs and bent his knees so he was a few centimeters off the floor, his head in line with Donna's chin. Donna was trying to apologize?

"What the heck are you apologizing for Donna? That was amazing, i feel like i just ran a marathon" He said as he pulled Donna up into an embrace. He never felt this in-love before, and knew he was still in the wrong, he was with Scottie he told Scottie that he wanted her in his life, but didn't care at this moment in time. And he couldn't break Donna's heart, not again. Harvey gave Donna a charming smile edging her to smile back.

"There's that Specter Smile" Donna said as she pushed Harvey away playfully going to the water jug and pouring a cup of water, smiling to herself.  
"Here" Donna added, giving the cup of water to Harvey as he raised an eyebrow.

"Water?" He asked, "I'm not thirsty."  
As Donna sat back on Harvey's knee, She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"You're overwhelmed with emotions and you have a meeting soon, You clearly have a situation going on in your pants right now..." She said as she looked towards his area. "And you just ran a marathon, lucky boy" she finished as she looked at Harvey who was doing his typical Specter Smirk, his smile was so charming and won almost everyone over. Donna couldn't help but smile, she felt so dominant and didn't want this moment to end.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Harvey by the way?" Donna asked playfully kissing Harvey the last time and getting up making sure her rear brushed past his male area and chest. This drove Harvey absolutely crazy, he was craving Donna right now. But they were at work. If they were anywhere else, Harvey would surely not let Donna leave right now. He tried to reach out but knew he had to resist, he was at work!

Donna flicked her hair over her shoulder, she'd fully seduced Harvey and was happy with the outcome. She turned her head over her shoulder to see Harvey still sitting in his chair slouched, and staring at her movements, and still smiling. She cherished his smile as she moved her hand in a wiping motion on her cheek demonstrating that Harvey had Donna's lipstick smudged on his face. Harvey wiped his face with a cloth, as he smiled back to where Donna was standing to reveal Mike standing there instead.

* * *

Harvey's smile dropped, as he sat back up straight in his chair knowing he will probably dread this next thing about to happen.

Mike stepped inside the office, closing the door behind him. The smell of Donna's perfume still in the air, and the sight of smudged lipstick still remained on the corners of Harvey's lips. Harvey didn't let Mike talk, in fact he pretty much told Mike to shut up.

A few hours had passed of them tossing back ideas about their meeting, and then the argument over how Harvey shouldn't have came in on Mike and Rachel like that and insult them in such a way. Harvey apologized for everything and explained what was wrong.

Their discussion came to an end as Mike moved his chair closer to Harvey's desk leaning slightly over the desk and hold out his arm.

"I'm not giving you a high five" Harvey protested as he looked out his office windows.

"Oh come on!" Mike pleaded, as he looked at the back of Harvey's head.

Harvey turned around and swung his arm towards Mike's slapping it hard.

"Ouch!" Mike whined "Remind me to never high-five you again" Mike said as he laughed and congratulated Harvey on 'Donna'

* * *

 ** _(After the meeting, Harvey's office, Night-time)  
_** "Thanks" Rachel said as she walked out of Harvey's office, and Harvey smiled towards her.

Mike brushed passed Rachel briefly and walked into Harvey's office, sitting down at Harvey's desk. Mike looked at Harvey who was clearly and obviously looking at Donna as he smirked a little and eventually noticed Mike in the room clearing his throat.

"Busy are we?" Mike asked in a playful matter. "Seriously Harvey, go and tell her. I'll take over your things tonight, just go back to your place, and do your thing"

Harvey paused for a moment and looked towards Mike who was examining Harvey closely, he walked up to Mike slowly like he was about to smack the living daylights out of him and discreetly smiled.  
"I owe you one" Harvey said as he let out a small laugh towards Mike.

Mike smirked knowing Harvey would never actually care to repay Mike. But let Harvey continue anyway, Mike knew Harvey would probably be happier if he was in a relationship with Donna rather than him just dreaming about her all day and distracting him from work. He nodded towards Harvey who was brushing down his suit and eventually walked past Donna's desk. Donna immediately got up from her desk and grabbed her belongings demonstrating she could definitely read Harvey like a book.

Donna noticed Mike in the corner of her eye and let out a small smile towards him, Mike winked back and nudged his head towards Harvey who was holding out his arms for Donna's belongings. Donna passed her bags onto Harvey who then walked in the direction of the door to take her belongings to his car. Donna turned back to Mike who was now accompanied with Rachel as they were hand in hand watching Donna as it was like a send off. Rachel couldn't help but smile, she was so happy for them and knew it was bound to happen someday.

Donna brushed her clothes off and sorted out her hair being distracted by Harvey's call from the lift. As she walked up to him and saw him over-loaded with her bags.

"Your carriage awaits" Harvey said as he let Donna walk in the elevator and pressed the elevator button to close the doors.  
In the moment of the elevator doors closing Harvey dropped all Donna's belongings and pushed her towards the wall, pressing his lips softly against her and caressing her cheeks.  
Tonight was going to be magical.


	3. Trouble at Pearson-Specter

_**(Office, Early Morning, Day after last chapter)  
**_ Harvey walked into the offices as Mike stood aside the elevator doors waiting for him.

They both walked in silence adjusting their suits until they arrived at Donna's desk which was perched outside Harvey's office.  
Mike laughed whilst looking at Donna who didn't have a too-pleased look on her face, he looked over his shoulder to laugh with Harvey but he was already gone, Harvey had placed himself in his office and closed the door facing away from the view of Donna.

Mike thought to himself that something was wrong. Did something happen last night? Mike cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak to Donna as she got up and walked towards Louis' office.

"Okay..." Mike's words trailed off into thin air. He definitely knew something was up now and was intrigued to find out.

Rachel was about to walk into Harvey's office when she was stopped by Mike who pulled her aside.  
"Why Hello" Rachel said as she saw the view of Mike in his suit who was pulling her to a dark corner.

"Did something happen with Harvey and Donna last night and like...not in a good way?" Mike asked Rachel so cluelessly, and cut right into conversation rather than giving Rachel the kiss she wanted.

"Oh" Rachel replied with slight disappointment, "How do you expect me to know?" Rachel added on with a puzzled look on her face.

"You're best friends with Donna, you tell each other everything. And i mean everything." Mike said as he nudged Rachel ever so slightly.

"That's true" Rachel replied along side a cheeky grin.

"You know something!" Mike said as he smiled and raised his voice, his words suddenly fading to a hush as Rachel placed her hand over his mouth and kissed his cheek before walking away.

Mike tilted his head with a weird look on his face, he was so confused at what Rachel was either trying to hint or do and waved his arms around pulling a slight frown.

"You okay there?" A brief voice was heard from outside the darkness. Mike walked out the darkness wiping the lipstick off his cheek to reveal Trevor leaning against a wall.

"T-T-Trevor...?" Mike spluttered his name out quietly like it was almost painful to say. "What the hell are you doing here?" Mike added trying to keep quiet and not draw attention to his former friend.

Trevor looked around the offices slightly, and then looked back to Mike. He looked from Mike's feet and up to his face and laughed.  
"When were you going to tell me you worked here?" Trevor added on whilst lighting a cigar full of cannabis.

"Trevor!" Mike yelled whilst pushing Trevor towards the elevators. "Trevor get out of here, NOW" Mike protested as other office workers began to notice him.

Trevor threw the cigar on the ground leaving it still lit and letting the smell emit into the air, whilst Mike pressed the elevator button to come up and collect him. He grabbed Trevor by the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the wall whilst waiting for the elevator like Mike was the police officer and Trevor was the prisoner.  
A few minutes passed until a ding was heard from the elevator and the doors opened only to reveal Mike's luck.  
Jessica.

Mike quickly pushed Trevor into the elevator as Jessica stepped out, almost pushing her out the way and kicked the cigar through the door landing near Trevor's feet, and pressed the button to go down. Mike slipped into the elevator seconds before Jessica could protest and went down with Trevor.

"Does she know you're a fraud?" Trevor tries to say in front of Jessica but his words slip off by the elevator already being half-way down to the lobby and Jessica not hearing a thing.

* * *

Jessica could smell the aroma and knew it was Mike, she walked in the direction of Harvey's office as Harvey stepped in front of her quickly smiling as Jessica was not amused.

"My office, now" Jessica said with an angered tone. She was boiling with rage that Mike would come in to Pearson-Specter with a cigar of cannabis, how dare he?

Harvey worriedly sat down before Jessica's desk and adjusted his tie.  
Yes, _THE_ Harvey Specter was nervous, the shark in a suit who's job is to shake people down until they burst letting him rise above everyone else was scared.

Jessica sat down at her desk in front of Harvey, anger was shown on her face very clearly towards Harvey. She left a few minutes for Harvey to guess what he'd supposedly done to piss Jessica off but Harvey didn't speak, instead he sat in the lone black chair placed before her desk and gripped onto the sides like it was an interrogation cell.

Jessica cleared her throat as Harvey's head jolted resulting him to look straight into Jessica's eyes.

"Let's talk about your new puppy, Mike" Jessica said as she kept her tone quiet, and calm for the time being. She didn't know Harvey had no idea what was happening, but she was still full of rage.

Harvey, confused, replied with "Okay?" Unsure of what Mike had done now, his tone changing from friendly to concerned.

Jessica took a deep breath trying to keep her cool, but couldn't keep it in. She looked at Harvey who knew what was about to happen next as Harvey was gripping even tighter on the lone black chair, knowing he was about to be screamed at. He hated it when Jessica was annoyed with him, he hates when anyone's annoyed with him, because it sends him into a bad mood. And he knows he can be an arse at times. Jessica started yelling about the event that happened in the office that didn't really phase Harvey until he heard the word ''Mike, and Cannabis"

Harvey shot out of his chair, and de-creased his suit. His body filled with rage and anger like Jessica had passed it on like a fever. He swung Jessica's office door open not letting Jessica continue or Harvey would become even more fulfilled with rage. Harvey marched to the elevators making other workers scared to approach him, he was gritting his teeth with anger and breathing heavily through his nose.  
He's told Mike many times to stop smoking that dirt and to think he would break that and smoke it in the office was pushing the limits of Harvey Specter, especially after Mike promised. He aggressively walked into the elevator and noticed the left-over cigar laying on the ground that Mike had forgot to pick up the aroma of cannabis filling the air of the elevator making it hard for Harvey to breath.

* * *

Eventually Harvey arrived downstairs as the elevator doors opened the smell of cannabis filled the air outside of the elevator making other people stare thinking it was Harvey who had been smoking it.

Harvey walked around the entrance of Pearson-Specter for a couple of minutes until he saw Mike walk passed the blurred windows outside, he could tell Mike was swaying a little and not very stable on his feet, and Harvey knew it was probably because he'd been smoking the cannabis. But, what Harvey didn't know is that Mike didn't smoke or touch any cannabis.

Mike entered the building and saw the figure of Harvey standing in the distance and muttered to himself "Oh shit." Mike saw Harvey's figure move closer to him as Mike's head started to pound with heat and pain, Mike winced at the pain and fell to the floor upon a couple of people causing a public drama.

Harvey immediately ran towards Mike who was now laying unconscious on the floor, Harvey didn't look at Mike he just cried for help. Harvey doesn't know what to do in these situations he just panics, he grabbed his phone out his pocket before calling 911 and then calling Donna ignoring what had happened the night before.

The phone rung once, twice, three times before being picked up by Donna and immediately asked "Is something wrong?!" She tried to hold back her tears as if she was psychic or something. Harvey stayed silent as his eyes were eventually drawn to Mike's face.

His face was plastered white, and covered in bruises and marks like he'd been attacked. The bottom of his ear-lobe full of blood and his nose oozing quickly with blood. His eyes, black, swollen, and bruised. And his whole face masked with cuts. Harvey shook in horror and dropped his phone in shock, this scared Harvey a lot. He was shaking vigorously and placed his hand on Mike's chest, his chest was cold and felt wet as Harvey pulled his hand away to dry it, to reveal it was blood.

Harvey's face went white like he'd seen a ghost, he could feel himself becoming faint and dropped his hands from his sight.

He wasn't there to help Mike. He had let Mike purposely get hurt, if only he wasn't in a mood that morning.

All these thoughts was surrounding his head making Harvey cry with pain and regret, as his vision became blurred from the tears and he held Mike's hand close, he didn't care he was showing affection at this point, he knew it would come across as soft but he really didn't care, eventually the ambulance came and had put Harvey and Mike into the ambulance.

Is Mike going to be okay?


	4. Misunderstood

_"We've got a young-man, age unknown called Mike Ross suffering stab wounds and marks upon his face. Heavy bruising and broken rib, get him to the hospital room quick he needs stitches stat, He's lost a lot of blood and is heavily low."  
The Cardiac defibrillator beeps as the metal is rubbed together to charge the pads. "NOW! 1...2...3...CLEAR!"  
"1...2...3...CLEAR!"  
"1..."  
"WE'RE LOSING HIM!"  
_ _The sounds eventually fade away from Harvey's brain, he heard it all but he wasn't awake. He wasn't even in that moment anymore. It all happened before, but he was hearing it again, like a nightmare, followed by the constant flat beep of the heart monitor that tells you they're not alive. Harvey wanted to scream but he couldn't he was living a nightmare, he wasn't even in the moment anymore he was paralyzed. It wasn't happening anymore, it happened a hour ago but he's still living it he could feel sweat drip down his face as the dream eventually faded out._

* * *

 ** _(Hospital, Mid-day)  
_** Harvey shivered from the coldness of his surroundings and the aftershock of his dream, he wasn't awake but he was damn well able to sense it was cold but could feel the sweat dripping off his face like he'd just had a shower in his clothes.

The smell of hand sanitizer filled his nostrils with a sharp mint flavor making Harvey gain full consciousness as he opened his tired eyes. As soon as he opened his eyes he saw Donna sat opposite him, both of Harvey's hands were weighed down as he noticed Donna holding one, and Mike's hand in the other. He was still holding Mike's hand?

"Harvey!" Donna whisper-yelled in excitement as she let go of his hand and hugged him tightly.  
"I thought i lost you both" Donna said as her voice shook from fear and worry and a single tear fell from her cheek

Harvey let out a faint smile and wiped the tear from her cheek as he whimpered at the sight of Mike in the hospital bed, the covers only covering his legs. His chest wrapped in blooded bandages and his arms all wired up to machines like he was some sort of robot, his face still bruised and looking worse than before and over his mouth, a breathing mask to help him breathe as his lungs weakly functioned.

Harvey could feel himself becoming faint and felt sick, he's never seen Mike like this before and felt sick at the sight of it. He promised himself to look after Mike and he failed to do it.

He was going to find out who did this to Mike, and make them pay.

Donna grabbed Harvey a small container made out of cardboard that they give to patients who feel sick.  
"If you're going to be sick, at least be sick inside that and not on Mike"  
She said as she laughed trying to uplift Harvey from his sadness.

Harvey groaned and came to realization as he yelled.  
"Rachel! Does she know? And Jessica!"

Harvey shot up about to call them both but his tiredness made him weak and causing him to fall back down into the green plastic chair.

"Relax super-specter and stop yelling, i've already told Jessica. And Rachel has already been here for a few hours."  
Donna added as she ran her palm down his arm which was perched on the arm-rest of the chair.

"You really need to get some sleep Harvey" Donna said as she examined his eyes, he had massive bags under them and looked like he'd just ran for miles with the sweat dripping off him.

"Donna" Harvey said as he cleared his throat ready to ramble.  
"I'm a lawyer. I'm used to staying awak-" He was cut off by his yawn that cut between his words and made him even sleepier.

"Oh yeah, you're totally used to it" Donna said as she smiled and laughed at him, making Harvey laugh too.  
"Go to sleep, Mike will be here when you are awake and so will i"

Harvey got up and hugged Donna for all her help, he swung his jacked off his shoulder and lay on the guest bed next to Mike's hospital bed he felt exhausted and ill and so run down, he looked over to Donna who had already fell asleep on the plastic chair, She sat asleep awkwardly and looked so uncomfortable.

Harvey got up with the last of his energy and swept Donna into his arms, he picked her up and placed her on the bed where he was laying before. He brushed the hair out of Donna's face as she let out a faint smile in her sleep. Harvey felt his knees wobble as he was even more exhausted just from moving a few centimeters and lay behind Donna. He tried to keep his back turned from her so it wasn't that awkward, but eventually flopped his arm over her body and cuddled her back, he felt warm and safe and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _(8am, Next Morning)_  
** Rachel was already awake and in the hospital room gripping onto Mike's hand and pleading him to wake up. She hasn't heard his voice in ages and couldn't bare it any longer, she just wanted to hug him and kiss him and make it all better but she couldn't. She looked over to Donna who was lay on the guest bed sleeping soundly as she noticed an arm flopped over her chest, she stood from her seat to see that it was Harvey and smiled.

"Aww" She cooed as she saw the sight of them together, she tried to grab her phone to take a picture to brag to everyone on how cute they were but was disturbed by Donna's voice.

"Just because i'm laying with my eye's closed, doesn't mean i'm asleep" Donna said as she opened an eye to peak at Rachel who was aiming her phone towards them.  
"Smile!" Rachel laughed and snapped the picture and Donna cheekily smiled with her head perched next to Harvey's.

Rachel had forgotten to take the flash off her camera which resulted into Harvey waking up and Rachel stuffing her phone back into her bag quickly, Harvey felt better after having a sleep now and got up to stretch. He looked over to Mike's bed and saw he was still sleeping and gave Rachel a brief smile, He forgot he took Donna into the bed next to him and looked at her awkwardly as she let out a smile with a cute twinkle in her eye.

* * *

 _ **(10am, Same Day)**_  
 _Donna had gone out to get her morning coffee and the order for Harvey and Rachel who were staying with Mike. She got Mike his favorite smoothie just in case he woke up, she knew he probably wouldn't wake for a couple more days but got it anyway, Donna has to be prepared and look after her two 'pups'._

Harvey was sat back in his hospital chair in silence watching the baseball game on the mini TV placed in the hospital room, Rachel still gripped tight of Mike's hand which eventually became sweaty but she didn't let go, she wanted to be there forever and make sure she was there when he woke up.

The room was too silent as a few coughs were placed to break the silence with Rachel eventually having courage to break into conversation.

"Scottie asked about you" She said quietly looked at Harvey.

His eyes widened as his thoughts came flooding into his brain, he forgot he said he wanted Scottie in his life but now he wants Donna. Harvey looked to Rachel who was already giving him a concerned stare as Harvey gulped and insisted on keeping silent.

"Something you're not telling me Harvey?" Rachel said as she let go of Mike's hand and sat herself next to Harvey.

Harvey was thinking of things to say, but nothing came out. He pulled his phone from his pocket to notice a text from Scottie asking him to meet her at his place.

 _'Hey Harvey, I heard about the terrible news with_ _Michael_ _and wanted to make sure you was okay. I went to your office at P-S but Jessica said you wasn't back. So i figured i'd wait at your place for you. Love S x'_

Harvey got up and grabbed his suit jacket, his suit was immensely creased and messy, he didn't even style his hair. He just had to see Scottie and tell her the truth. He loved Scottie and he always will, but he loves Donna in a special way. He wanted to be with Donna and insisted on it, he just hasn't had the guts to tell her. He's bad at this stuff.

* * *

Harvey rushed out the building bumping into Donna and tried to avoid any speech from her as Ray was already waiting in the car for Harvey. Course Donna was concerned, but she thought it was the office calling him in for something and let him go with a small smile as she walked back into the hospital with the drinks.

Harvey arrived at his apartment and noticed he forgot his keys back at the hospital so he knocked on the door.  
The door was open, he walked in and looked around as his living room had no-one in it as he expected to see Scottie there, he closed the door behind him and hung his now-ragged suit jacket up and took his tie off and swung it over the coat peg.

"Scottie?" Harvey said as he scavenged his living room looking for her.  
"Here" Scottie said as she walked in through his bedroom.

"What are you doing here Scottie?" Harvey said as he sighed and fell back onto his sofa pouring himself a drink of his favorite champagne.  
"Oh. Pleased to see you too Harvey, thanks for being so concerned for me and wondering if i'm okay." She said sarcastically as she threw herself onto his lap.

Harvey sighed as she did this trying to give her the message without having to actually say it because he knew it would effect Scottie a lot.

Scottie took Harvey's glass from him and placed hers and his both on the table, she pulled her hair over one of her shoulders and let it hung loosely as she put her leg over Harvey's lap. She keeled over his legs and sat on his knees making sure their faces were inches apart and placed Harvey's hands on her waists. She started to undo Harvey's shirt as she pulled him in to a kiss and bit his lips.

* * *

 _ **(Outside Harvey's apartment)  
**_ Donna found out Harvey was back at his apartment and wanted to check if he was okay as hes been gone for a long time, Harvey always gave Donna a spare key to his things because he knew he could trust her, he knew if he lost something Donna would always have a spare. Plus she just wanted to see Harvey and talk in general whilst returning his keys he left clumsily and his nearly-cold coffee. She grabbed her keys from her bag and placed them into the door quietly not knowing if Harvey had gone back for a sleep or a nap. She pushed the door open trying not to make a sound to disturb Harvey and noticed his tie and suit jacket hung up on the coat hanger and placed his keys inside the pocket of it.

"He's probably sleeping" Donna whispered to herself as she walked into the entrance of his apartment, she placed her bag on his kitchen counter and proceeded to the living room to see something she wish she hadn't and her eyes fulfilled with tears.

* * *

Harvey noticed Donna stood in the corner of his living room and her eyes filling with tears as she dropped the coffee she was holding in shock, his eyes widened. He's done it again, he's upset yet another person he cared about. He pulled away from Scottie who tried to continue and eventually pried himself from the couch to notice Donna now crying and gathering her things.  
"Donna wait!" He shouted trying to stop her, he tried grabbing her arm but she pulled away. He tried hugging her but she would refuse, he tried everything.

"Donna please" Harvey pleaded as his eyes started to water.

Donna finally broke out with speech, her words being shaken from the tears and masked by the sniffle of her nose.  
"I can clearly see you're occupied Harvey, you don't need your assistant anymore"

"Donna no it's not like that!" Harvey said trying to explain shouting as loud as he could, but before he knew it Donna was out the door.

He looked back to Scottie who was sat in shock but letting out a smug smile. But Harvey was disgusted, he grabbed his nearest jacket and keys and rushed through the door. He had to find Donna and tell her it was a misunderstanding, he couldn't lose Donna, not today, not ever. But he knew that he screwed up bad this time.


	5. Miracle day

**_(Later the same day, Streets of New York)  
_** Harvey eventually caught up with Donna after chasing her through the crowds of NY. He wasn't even tired thanks to his morning jogs but was getting exhausted at the sight of Donna not stopping. She'd dropped quite a bit of her belongings on her run but Harvey made sure he picked them all up and wondered if Donna knew he was still following. Harvey wasn't giving up this time, he's given up with everyone else but he's not letting Donna go EVER.

Harvey caught up to Donna who was hailing a cab and about to clamber into the back seat. Harvey tapped on the cab roof and startled the driver who rolled his window down.

"Yes?" The cab driver said half exhausted and looking at Harvey like he was some child.

"Can you just wait up for a few minutes?" Harvey pleaded as he looked at Donna who was already sat in the back of the cab.  
The cab driver sighed and turned the engine off in the cab as Donna anxiously sighed and started gathering her things again, She wasn't wasting her own time when should could be back at home eating Chunky Monkey ice-cream. She eventually gathered her things and got out the cab walking an opposite direction from the cab and getting into another one. Harvey threw himself into the back of the cab Donna was just in and took a wiff of her perfume in the process.

"Follow that cab!" Harvey shouted to the cab driver and threw his arms in the direction of the cab Donna was currently in, as he awoke from his nap. He pressed his foot on the pedal at full speed ahead and followed the cab that Donna was in.

* * *

 _ **(Back at the hospital)  
**_ Rachel was wondering where Harvey and Donna had got too and had tried calling them both many times but there was no reply. She was too focused on Mike anyway to even remember why Harvey had gone in the first place and held his hand once again. The room was so silent and sent shivers down Rachel's spine, she always loved when Mike rambled on and made a fool of himself but they both ended up laughing together and having a great time, but this wasn't one of them moments. She just wanted Mike to speak, even if it was the slightest slur, she'd accept it.

After a few minutes of watching the TV in the hospital room she got bored but her hand still cuffed Mike's tightly.  
Suddenly she felt a twitch in her hand, but it wasn't hers. Her head spun towards their hands enclosed with one another and then looked straight to Mike a wide smile spread brightly across her face his eyes wasn't open but he was moving! He was conscious!

Rachel teared up, her wish had come true. Mike was conscious, it was only a little twitch but it was something. She cried in excitement for Mike's sign of getting better, and immediately went to grab her phone but Donna rushed through the doors, shocking Rachel and making her drop her phone. Eventually followed by Harvey.

She could feel an argument boiling between them and knew she'd have to say something about Mike.

"Donna, Harvey, Mike's conscious" Rachel said as her tears dripped down her face as she smiled.

Harvey's eyes immediately filled up with tears along with Donna's as they were both smiling with amazement, it was the perfect moment for this to happen, like Mike knew they was going to argue and wanted to stop it. One of his many talents.

* * *

 _ **(Some time passed)**_  
Mike's twitching eventually turned into his arms going into full movement slowly, he was moving his arms properly but was obviously still in pain. He opened his eyes to reveal his baby blue pupils staring around the room and smiled to see his new family crowding around him, immediately all his great memories of them flew to his brain he felt loved for once, he never thought he had family left, but he did. Harvey, Donna, and Rachel.

Rachel again burst into tears along with Donna whilst Harvey started in amazement even though they was in a hospital room the atmosphere felt amazing, like a real family. He didn't want this to be over and his soft side was coming out, he knew as soon as he was out this room Donna and Harvey's feud would continue.

Harvey let out one of his 'Specter Smiles' signaling to Mike that everything's okay.

"You're so accident prone." Harvey stated. "You had me thinking you was gone then bud, don't do that again, that was some scary shit." Harvey said as his eyes were filled with concern.

Mike smiled and opened his mouth to speak but it was almost like he was a baby again and didn't know how to speak because he hasn't done it in a long time but eventually managed to spit out;  
"See, you care. You old bastard" Mike said laughing quietly.

Harvey laughed at this and immediately wanted to rally back.  
"Speak a word of it, and you're fired" He said jokingly as the worry was still in his voice.

The whole moment was disturbed by the sounds of doors being flung open and making impact on the walls and it was getting closer and closer, it wasn't an aggressive or scarily dangerous fling, it was more of a sound where they've taken the wrong turn many times fling. And then our door flung open but this time they didn't go to the next door, they stayed.  
It was the police.

Harvey stood up as Mike looked slightly worried, he knew what it was about but Harvey didn't. The police moved over to Mike's hospital bed closing the door behind them and sat on the stool next to him, Harvey was holding back his yell and was determined to make them stop bugging Mike, but he sat down anyway.

The police man and woman removed their hats and the woman placed her hand on Mike's arm.  
"Hey Michael, I'm Deputy Jones and this is Deputy Hamilton" She said quietly whilst pointing to the man sat next to her.  
Mike quickly corrected her "Um, it's Mike"  
"And we want you to tell us about the event with Trevor" The woman continued as Mike tried to hush her because he didn't want Harvey knowing, as he knew he would do something.

Mike's eyes were immediately drawn to Harvey's fists, which were now clenched together like he was about to beat the living daylights out of someone and his pupils widened showing fire and rage.

"That's who did this to you?" Harvey yelled, and he got up and turned his back trying to contain his anger looking at his reflection. He realized he's still wearing the suit from the day before and he looked like shit, he thought the police probably thought he was a hobo or something and maybe that's people were giving him weird looks, he looks like he's about to kill someone or go insane.

* * *

Mike told Harvey to sit down as he didn't want any trouble especially when there's police in the room. Mike sat himself up a slight, and rested his back on a pillow that Rachel had fluffed for him and began to say what happened;

 _"Trevor came into Pearson-Specter and he knew i'd already fallen out with him before he came, but he came anyway. And then he started smoking the cigar with cannabis in it and i knew i'd promised Harvey to not touch that dirt again. So i tried to get rid of Trevor and bumped into Jessica whilst doing it. So eventually i got Trevor out the building and he said he needed to talk so he asked me to go to a place he was staying at. And me being a great friend and all who missed their friend accepted to go, until we got there and his house was empty. No furniture, no food, nothing. At least i thought anyway. Trevor gave me a glass of water so i drank some and started to ask what was wrong and he said something like 'Wait for it' and i was just puzzled anyway."  
_  
 _"So Trevor was staring at my drink and i asked him what's up, he's normally not this weird and he looked as if he was going to throw up. When actually that was me, i felt sick to my stomach and went to run to the bathroom as Trevor came up behind me and kicked me in the back, he pushed my face against a window so hard forcing it to crack in my face and of course i fought back. But this is when he got furious, he pulled out a knife and i panicked. I asked him what the hell is wrong and he didn't reply, instead he pushed me tighter to the wall and i felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down and fell into Trevor's shoulders as there was a lot of blood, and when i say a lot. I mean a lot. And Trevor dropped the knife, he was sorry he never meant to actually stab me. It was just to scare me, but then i realized why would he have drugged me in the first place."  
_

* * *

Harvey listened to Mike explain his story and clenched his fists even tighter as he heard all the details, he couldn't stand Mike being hurt and Harvey not being there to help, Donna was covering her ears and Rachel was crying and this was when Mike started to panic, you could see the shock and the flashbacks playing back in his eyes, like a movie scene on repeat. Harvey shot up from his chair and placed his hands on Mike's shoulders and shook him gently.  
"Mike, you're okay! You're with me, Donna, Rachel and two police officers. It's okay, it's okay!" Harvey yelled trying to make Mike realize.

Mike shook and fell into Harvey's arms, Harvey stood like a stone and looked over to Donna as she placed her arms in a hugging motion.  
"Hug him back" She mouthed, not hiding her anger for him, but still giving him advice.

Harvey placed his arms around Mike and hugged him, making sure he was okay. He placed his hand on Mike's shoulder and smiled at him.  
"It's okay kid" Harvey said concerned but jokingly.

* * *

 _ **(9pm, Hospital Room)**_  
Mike eventually fell asleep after the tiredness of his day, and Rachel had fallen asleep on the guest bed leaving Donna to go outside and get some fresh air after the police left, whilst Harvey sat quietly on the plastic, puke green chair and slouched back. He hadn't changed his suit in two days now, and hadn't done his hair which was still a mess. Harvey yawned from his tiredness but got up and brushed himself off. He knew he'd have to face Donna someday and some time, as he walked out the hospital room quietly shutting the door behind him and walking outside the hospital to see Donna sat on a bench, shivering, and cold.

Donna was only wearing her blue elegant dress that hung off one shoulder and had her hair swung over one shoulder, this made Harvey swoon he thought she was beautiful as always and went and sat next to her. Donna tried to shuffle aside quietly but Harvey noticed whilst taking his suit jacket off and holding it around Donna's back.

"You look cold" Harvey said in a caring voice, as he rubbed his arms to warm himself up.

Donna gave him a fake smile and held the jacket loosely around her body warming herself up and looked in any direction that wasn't Harvey's face. She knew if she looked towards Harvey he'd do his special 'Specter Smile' that always wins her over, She didn't like being mad at Harvey and she didn't like Harvey being mad at her she was just confused on why Harvey would cheat so early after he'd done all that. She knew they wasn't officially dating, but she wanted it but now she was reconsidering her answer.

The atmosphere fell silent for a while, they both sat still and in awkwardness knowing one of them would have to break the silence.  
Harvey built up courage, and rubbed his thighs to warm himself up to speak.

"Donna can we tal-" He was paused.  
Donna placed her finger on Harvey's lips.  
"Shut up" Donna commanded, and Harvey obeyed.

"First of all, How dare you Harvey Reginald Specter! I'm furious at you, I've never been so mad. If you wanted a relationship with me you'd have damn well said so, and not gone slobbering all over me and then Scottie. That's why i didn't break my rule with you, because i was afraid this would happen. And now it has it makes me wish i never worked at Pearson-Specter so this would be much more easier." Donna confessed to everything, she let her feelings flow right out of her as she looked directly into Harvey's eyes which were filling with happiness and pride.

Harvey was in shock that Donna actually felt the same way, and couldn't open his mouth to speak. It could be the shock or just a sign of frost bite settling in, but he didn't care.

"Donna, I love you. And i'm not me without you, you know me like a book. You know me even more than i know myself. You know, in all the years that we worked together, I've been over to your place exactly twice, the God-awful dinner party and the other time but quite frankly i had a good time at that dinner party"

Harvey said as he laughed and saw Donna smile, which made him smile even more.  
Donna replied, "How do you love me Harvey?"

Harvey looked Donna in the eye, and then looked to her lips which was no longer smiling.  
"You know I love you Donna, i want you in my life, more than Scottie. I will get her out the picture, i promise. She was all over me that night and i really hate when you're mad at me, i don't mind anyone else being mad at me it's just something about you Donna, when it's you it's different. It makes me actually sad, and makes me want to do better."

Donna was quiet, a single tear fell from her eyes as they watered up. Harvey really did love her, she could see it. But she didn't know if she could forgive him.

Harvey sighed and pulled her into a warm hug, this wasn't one his usual hugs. This hug was comforting and affectionate he was showing affection towards Donna and wiped her tears away with his sleeve. Donna let it all out, she cried and cried and made Harvey's shirt damp, but he didn't care. He wanted to confront Donna as much as he could. A woman like her deserved it, he definitely needed to make sure she was okay as he escorted her back into the hospital building to regain warmth in their bodies.


	6. She knows

**_(Office, Month or so later, Mike's first day back)  
_** Mike parked his bicycle outside Pearson-Specter and walked over to the coffee cart ordering his favorite drink.

Apart from having a massive scar across his chest and a bruised eye he felt great, he was practically fully recovered and life couldn't be better for him. Trevor had been arrested and found guilty for his actions towards Mike and is now serving time in jail, Rachel had got into Law School and could officially become a lawyer which would be we weird because he might have to call her boss, and Harvey and Donna had made up and were friends again, the sun was shining bright like it was just shining for Mike and the streets were filled with people rushing to places.

Mike felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around with his coffee in his hand, it was Harvey.  
Harvey hadn't seen Mike in a long time, he had to get back to work whilst Mike was in hospital as much as he wanted to stay he had to cover his cases and Mike's cases.

"Mike, you look great" Harvey said as he smiled and took Mike's coffee.  
"Than- Okay, sure have my coffee" Mike said as he signaled the man behind the coffee cart to make Mike another.

"No time for that" Harvey said as he put his hand on Mike's back and walked towards the Pearson-Specter building with him.  
"Harvey I-" Mike protested, "I just paid for another that cost me $2"

"Oh boo hoo" Harvey said as he rustled around in his pocket and pulled out $2 and handed it to Mike whilst escorting him into the elevator.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Mike questioned Harvey but Harvey stayed silent until the ding was heard to open the doors and Harvey stayed aside letting Mike go first.  
As Mike walked into the entrance of Pearson-Specter the air was filled with shouts and bangs and the smell of food.

"WELCOME BACK!" The associates shouted whilst cracking open a bottle of champagne and some party poppers.

Mike beamed with excitement as Harvey patted him on the back and handed him a little black box, Mike opened it to reveal a brand new silver watch that Harvey had bought for him and on it was engraved 'Michael James Ross' Mike put his hand out to shake Harvey's hand to say thank you, but instead Harvey raised his hand.

"Up top" Harvey said as he smiled to Mike.  
"You're kidding me." Mike said trying to contain his excitement.  
"Do i look like i'm kidding? Don't leave me hanging" Harvey said as he smirked to Mike.

Mike gave Harvey a high five and couldn't wipe the smile off his face, Jessica had welcomed him back, Harvey had gotten him an expensive present, Donna and Rachel combined their money and bought him a new bike, it wasn't much but he still appreciated it, he didn't need gifts from them he already loved them too much, but this was perfect.

* * *

An hour passed and Mike was already in the filing room, his jacket hanging off the back of his chair and his head leaning on his palm keeping his head upright. He was working on the cases he'd already been given and the cases he'd missed whilst being in hospital and eating some of Donna's Chunky Monkey ice-cream without permission.

Louis entered the room closing the door behind himself making Mike slightly concerned, Louis walked up to the photocopier and lent against it.  
"So Mike," He started. "I looked through some files the other day..."

Mike could already feel the sweat drip off his face as Louis said these words, had Louis found out he was a fraud already? He's just got back he can't risk being fired now.

"...And i saw that you somehow got an A* in one of Mr. Balms classes, but you see the thing is no-one in his class got an A* and i know that because he told me when i called him and asked if he had a student called 'Micheal James Ross' and he said no." Louis said as he raised an eyebrow towards Mike.

Mike was now sweating and nervous, he didn't know what Louis was going to do, But he knew he was in trouble. Louis said the words Mike didn't want to hear, not now and not ever.

"I don't know what you're talking about Louis" Mike said as he sighed, looking back to his files trying to distract himself from confessing.

"LIAR!" Louis shouted, scaring the hell out of Mike.

Louis slammed his files on Mike's desk and rested his palms on the edges making sure his face was in front of Mike's.  
"You're a fraud Mike, Michael James Ross is a fraud!" Louis shouted not afraid to tell anyone that entered.

Mike filled with nervousness and felt like he was about to have a panic attack, his ears being pierced with the sounds of Louis' voice rising as he spoke.

* * *

At some coincidence Harvey entered the filing room, he closed the door behind him and saw Louis trying to hide himself from screaming in Mike's face as he gave Harvey a fake smile.  
"Did i interrupt something?" Harvey said as he walked in and did the top button of his suit jacket, which he only does when he goes into serious mode.

"Interrogation" Mike said jokingly whilst looking back at his files trying to concentrate but realized this would concern Harvey.  
"What?" Louis said as he nudged Mike trying to make him shut up, he didn't want to get in trouble with Harvey because he knows Harvey will win. Louis laughed trying to make Mike fake that what he'd just done was all a joke but Mike didn't do such a thing, he was determined to finish the files he had in front of him and ignore Louis.

Harvey walked closer to Louis putting his hands in his pockets to restrain himself from doing anything stupid.  
"Louis" Harvey addressed him.  
"Don't ever interrogate **MY** associate. You got that?" Harvey brought out the anger in his voice.

"What?" Louis asked still trying to cover up, this was a bad idea. It just made Harvey more angry.

"Don't be such a fool Louis, i heard you yelling. I saw you enter the file room and i knew Mike was in there so i just presumed you was going to say something because i mean, you're Louis. It's guessable." Harvey said as he let out an evil smirk towards Louis. He'd officially scared Louis and read him like a book. Maybe he picked up the skill from Donna.

"I'm telling Jessica about this" Louis said in a childish voice as he walked out.  
"Ah but you wont" Harvey said unsure of if Louis would actually dare or not, either way Harvey would have another problem to handle.

Mike looked to Harvey after concentrating hard on his files and smiled, Harvey smiled back and put his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"The files are done Harvey" Mike said handing them to him.  
"You work fast" Harvey said, taking the files and flipping through them.  
"Are you that stupid Harvey?" Mike said as he pointed to the files.  
"What?" Harvey replied clueless of what Mike was going on about.  
Mike took the files and pointed to a certain page.  
"That" He said pointing to it, "It's the easiest thing ever, it's just asking for a merger and now i have made it happen. You could've done it yourself but you gave it to me. Plus you forgot to fill out your own freakin' name on the actual sheet. That's why it wasn't sent in the first place."

Harvey laughed and closed the files.  
"Oh yeah, i forgot i have a photographic memory. Sorry Mr. Ross" Harvey said laughing at Mike sarcastically.

"Mr. Ross, i like the sound of that" Mike said to himself as he grabbed his suit jacket and flung it around his back putting it on.  
"Don't get used to it" Harvey said whilst opening the door of the filing room and walking out with Mike towards Harvey's office.

"What are you afraid you're going to have to start calling me boss?" Mike said jokingly towards Harvey.  
"Oh yeah, Because that'll happen" Harvey said sarcastically whilst entering his office followed by Mike and Donna.

Harvey turned around still smiling to talk to Mike but noticed Donna had entered too and Mike was sat down reading through some paperwork. Donna's face was full of worry as her hands shook.  
"I don't know how to say this" Donna said as her voice shook with nervousness.

This immediately made Harvey and Mike's head turn with concern as they looked at Donna, She had used that sentence before and that was when she was telling Harvey about his father that had a heart attack. Harvey and Mike both immediately though of the worst things that could happen, had something happened to Rachel? Had something happened to Harvey's family, Was Donna in trouble?

Donna took a deep breath as she approached Harvey who's face was masked with concern.  
"Jessica want's to see you both in her office now." Donna said as her hands shook and a tear fell from her cheek.  
"Well, i-it could be something else...right?" Mike assumed whilst looking at Donna who shook her head in shame.

The room fell silent as they all stood in shock, it was late and they were tired but this news had woke them all up.  
Donna's voice was still shaking and struggling to get her next sentence out.  
"She knows..."


	7. Goodbye

Harvey and Mike both made their way towards Jessica's office, it felt like a walk of shame and like everyone was mocking them for their actions. Mike's breath shook in worry and his knee's wobbled under pressure as Harvey continued marching strong and confident like two different personalities completely. Donna followed a few steps behind adjusting her hair and dress knowing they were probably in trouble.

Mike was at risk of getting arrested for being a fraud and Harvey and Donna could possibly be fired, Louis did this, Louis had told Jessica and had created a risk for all of them and put their futures in jeopardy.

Mike, Harvey, and Donna eventually arrived at Jessica's office letting Harvey walk in first as he was the most dominant at the time, followed by Mike and behind Mike was Donna, they all entered and sat in front of Jessica's desk preparing themselves for the next task they will have to face, it felt awful it felt like it took them forever to get from Harvey's to Jessica's office when really it only took a few minutes.

* * *

Jessica cleared her throat alerting the three associates who sat nervously on the black leather chairs.  
"We've got a problem" Jessica announced, ripping the band-aid right off.

"An accusation was made that Michael Ross did not go to Harvard, this source told me they'd checked with the teacher of Mike's class and found no proof of Michael being in his class, I checked some files and Mike's past and found he has graduated from no college's what-so-ever" Jessica said keeping her tone mildly angry.

They were just the words Louis had told Mike before Harvey came in the file room, Mike was certain it was Louis who'd done this now as his eyes widened as Jessica started at him.

"Jessica" Harvey addressed as he adjusted himself in his seat.  
"Listen Harvey" Jessica interrupted immediately making Harvey's words trail off into nothingness.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt that somehow you didn't know Mike was a fraud, and somehow you never knew any of this. But being the associate that you are makes it hard to believe" Jessica said reassuringly.

Mike and Donna sat in silence, they didn't want to speak at all. Mike wanted to get out of here, he was already in trouble enough as it is. And now he's on the verge of being fired.

"Donna, Mike, if you could excuse us" Jessica said, signaling them to the door as they both stood up slowly and walked out.  
"Harvey, you're going to fire Mike" Jessica said quietly making sure no-one heard of this.

Harvey immediately got up from his chair and shook his head.  
"No way" Harvey demanded, he was not firing his best associate. He needs Mike, he's one of the best associates he'll ever have.  
"Then i'll do it" Jessica said making her way to leave her office.

"No you wont" Harvey said standing in front of her, maybe he shouldn't have done this...But he did, he needed to save his job and Mike's.  
Jessica looked at Harvey who was giving her a cunning smirk, he thought of a plan and it could possibly fix everything right here right now. He thought it over quickly and decided to go ahead.

"If you fire Mike, that means i have to find another associate. Someone better than Mike, where the hell am I going to find another man with a photographic memory, who's able to remember anything and everything about the law in just seconds?" Harvey said taking a deep breath and continuing to ramble on.

"He finds information quicker than anyone in this damn building, and it doesn't matter if he went to Harvard Law or not. He's a damn good associate and the best I've ever had and I'm proud of him" Harvey raised his voice making sure he was heard by Jessica and expressing the anger through his words.

"He means that much huh?" Jessica said as she raised an eyebrow towards Harvey.

Harvey nodded slowly, placing his hands in his pockets.

"You're still firing him" Jessica said, making Harvey's head immediately focus on hers as his eyes widened with rage.

"If he goes, i go" Harvey said, taking a gulp of air.

"Fine" Jessica said tricking Harvey into thinking he'd won.

"Pack up your things, you're both going" Jessica said as she walked out her office leaving Harvey speechless.

* * *

Harvey walked out of Jessica's office still speechless, he was angry but not with Mike. It wasn't Mike's fault. It wasn't Donna's fault, he was just angry.  
It was late and pretty much every office was empty. He made his way back to his office until being followed by Mike and Donna.

"Did you fix it?" Mike said hoping to god Harvey had used his Specter powers to woo Jessica over.  
Harvey turned towards Mike, his head facing the floor with a frown upon his face.  
"I couldn't" He said quietly, passing the frown onto both Donna and Mike as they looked at each-other quickly.

"W-W-What does that mean?" Mike said stammering and struggling to get his words out.

"You're Harvey Specter, you fix everything. You're the biggest baddest lawyer there is, you can fix pretty much everythi-" Mike rambled being cut off by Harvey.

"Well I didn't fix it this time Mike" Harvey yelled slamming his fists onto his desk making the items placed upon it shake.

Mike and Donna were startled as Harvey had yelled at them both. They could tell Harvey was boiling with rage as he grabbed a box from under his desk and started aggressively placing his thing in the box.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Donna said in confusion with a puzzled look on her face.

"I told you, i couldn't fix it. I got fired, Mike got fired. Mike go and pack up your things, we're leaving" Harvey said his tone dropping from angry to depressed in seconds.

"No. Fucking. Way." Donna said, her voice shocked from Harvey as she looked at Mike.  
"You're not even going to try and fix this?" Donna said as she approached Harvey with worry on her face, Harvey had changed. He normally fights for what's right, but this time he wasn't. He'd gone soft, maybe too soft.

"It's done" Harvey said softly as Jessica arrived at the door of his office making Mike, Donna and Harvey's eyes all turn to her's giving her shameful stares.

Harvey sighed, he was going to miss Pearson-Specter a lot. He'd spent most and basically all his life there. He'd try to fix it but his energy was drained, he wanted to go home.

"You can all leave now" Jessica said signaling them to go home.  
"I'll send the rest of your things over for both of you" Jessica said looking at Harvey and Mike.

"Time for the walk of shame again" Mike mumbled to Harvey as the looked at their feet, starting to walk towards the elevator.

Harvey eyes were wide, he was holding back his anger and rage and tears. His emotions were all mixed and confused, Donna's eyes swelled up with tears as she followed, linking her arm around Harvey's to show him comfort.

Associates gradually crowded in shock of what they were seeing, It was like they'd murdered someone and we're being sentenced to death. They were shocked to see 'THE' Harvey Specter, and 'THE' Mike Ross being fired and seen to the elevator, as Louis stood and grinned with success. Harvey ignored Louis and continued walking, holding his head high and ignoring the crowds until they arrived at the elevator. Jessica had been following them the whole way, making sure they left the building as she pressed the elevator button for them.

"Michael James Ross and Harvey Reginald Specter, I never want to see your faces here again" Jessica ordered, her voice full of disgrace. Shocking the other associates as they gossiped, watching Mike and Harvey leave.

Harvey entered the elevator, holding his box of belongings close. Mike stood next to him, his messenger bag swung over his shoulder. And Donna stood next to Harvey, her arm still linked around his.

"Going down?" The elevator voice broke out as Harvey pressed the button to go to the entrance of Pearson-Specter.

This would be the last time they'd be in that elevator, the last time he could get Ray to give them a lift.

Their last time at Pearson-Specter.


	8. A fresh start

**_(Harvey's apartment, Week Later)  
_** _It was Saturday, and it'd been almost a week since Harvey and Mike got fired. They felt so lost, Harvey had nothing to do, and Mike had found himself leaning back to the drugs but kept it a secret from Rachel and Harvey and Donna. Mike had found a new job working for a car-wash and Harvey, well, Harvey was jobless. His family knew he was jobless and just decided to make him babysit their kids for free now he's got no work. Harvey's not good with kids at all, but he still did it because it was family, Donna would come to his apartment as much as she could to help._

 _Harvey had invited Mike, Rachel, and Donna over to his apartment for a little get-together, they'd lost contact because the only thing keeping them together was Pearson-Specter, but now they were going their separate ways and knew they had to fix it._

 _Donna arrived first bringing some of Harvey's favorite champagne and some snacks, where as Mike and Rachel had to push back the time a little later because they were delayed at a friend wedding._

 _Harvey was still babysitting his brothers kids at this point in time, but they were going to leave soon._

* * *

Harvey answered the door to reveal Donna stood with a bottle of champagne in her hand and posing like she was in some commercial, She was wearing a long red dress with thick straps over her shoulder and red heels with her hair in a pony tail, with a black jacket placed over her back. Harvey laughed at Donna and took the bottle, and her jacket. Hanging it on the coat hanger he had beside his door and allowing Donna to come inside.

Harvey wasn't as dressed up at Donna, He wore a dark blue v-neck t-shirt and some jeans, with a pair of white wool socks. He felt odd not being in a suit around Donna, he wasn't used to it.

"Sorry for the chaos" Harvey said as he laughed to Donna.

Donna walked in to see Harvey's apartment looked like a bomb had hit it, and saw two children sat on his black leather couch watching his TV closely. Donna cooed at the thought that Harvey was babysitting and looked towards him as he took a bite out of a sandwich in the kitchen.

"You're still babysitting?" Donna said as she walked into the entrance of his kitchen leaning on the counter looking at Harvey.  
Harvey didn't move, and neither did his eyes. He was too busy focusing on the children.

"Yeah, sorry about that" He said as he glanced at Donna and then back to the children.  
"No need to apologize" Donna said as she stood next to Harvey smiling as their hips touched.

Harvey looked to their hips as they touched then looked to Donna's face.  
"I've gotten used to it, it's not as bad as i thought it'd be" Harvey confessed, as he smiled to Donna leaving an awkward silence.  
"Want some food?" Harvey broke out as he looked at his sandwich and back to Donna.

"You expect me to eat your half eaten sandwich?" Donna said as she laughed.  
"No, No, No" Harvey said through his swallows as he took a bite of the sandwich again, placing it down on the counter, walking over to his fridge and opening it.

"Wait, newsflash. Harvey Specter can cook?" Donna questioned sarcastically.  
"Course i can" Harvey said smirking to Donna.  
"It might only poison you a little bit" Harvey added making them both laugh hysterically.

Harvey turned on the stove, placing in the ingredients in the pot placed upon it and stirring it a little before the smell erupted into the air, whilst Donna watched in amazement, pulling herself up onto one of Harvey's counters next to the stove and sitting on it.

"I just cleaned that" Harvey said playfully pushing her causing her to wobble.  
"Oh my god, Harvey Specter also cleans" She raised her voice, and fake gasped making the children wonder what's going on.

"Uncle Harvey?" A little voice was heard from the entrance, it was Harvey's nephew.  
Harvey passed the mixing spoon to Donna, who sat there stirring the contents in the pot.

"Yeah buddy?" Harvey said as he approached him and picked him up, placing him on his hip.  
The little boy leaned in to Harvey's ear as Harvey smirked to Donna.  
"Who is that?" The little boy tried to whisper, but still saying it out-loud.

Harvey looked to Donna and smiled, the boy still placed on Harvey's hip.  
"That's Donna" He said smiling.

Harvey's niece came and tugged on Harvey's shirt wanting to be picked up too, as Harvey bent down and picked her up also making a 'Woosh' sound as he did making them both giggle.  
"Is she your friend girl?" His niece asked as Harvey's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh no, i-i'm not his girlfriend. I'm just his assis-" Donna stopped herself. She wasn't his assistant anymore.  
"Friend" She corrected herself and smiled to cover up the confusion.

Donna realized she wasn't Harvey's assistant anymore...Her rule didn't apply to them anymore, and last time they both knew they loved each-other. But she didn't know if Scottie was out the picture yet even though Harvey promised.

* * *

Harvey told his niece and nephew to go back to playing games or watching TV whilst walking back to the stove and continuing his cooking.  
Donna smiled at Harvey, she was in a daze. She was admiring Harvey so much she'd forgot where she was.

"Donna?" Harvey questioned.  
"Huh?" Donna said, shaking her head slightly.  
"Are you checking me out?" Harvey said smirking towards her and tasting some of the food as a sample.  
"In your dreams" Donna said, awkwardly laughing.  
"How did you know?" Harvey said laughing a slight, making it hard for Donna to tell if he was joking or not whilst pouring his newly made soup into four bowls, One for him, one for Donna, one for his niece and one for his nephew.

"This better be good" Donna joked taking a spoon and some slices of bread to Harvey's lounge sitting herself on the opposite couch from Harvey's niece and nephew thinking Harvey would want to sit next to them. Instead Harvey sat next to Donna.  
Donna took a scoop of her soup and tasted it on the tip of her tongue, it was delicious. It made her taste-buds dance around her mouth and tingle making her want more. How could Harvey Specter make such delicious food out of all the people in the world. Maybe she underestimated him for once.

"Harvey, this is brilliant" Donna said in between her swallows of her soup not wanting to take her mouth away from it.  
"Thanks Donna" Harvey said smiling and dipping a slice of bread in his soup.  
"Seriously. Where did you learn to cook like this? I know it's only soup but it's amazing, I've never had anything like it." Donna added in amazement.

"Me and my dad, we used to mess around when i was little in the kitchen. And bake, and cook all-sorts of things. I wanted to be an amazing cook like him, and decided to take classes, they didn't go so well so my dad taught me instead and we learnt together"

"Your dad sounds like he was an amazing man" Donna said softly, getting up to take hers and Harvey's niece and nephews bowls.  
Harvey stayed in silence and nodded a slight, he didn't really talk about his dad much especially not to Donna, but got up with his bowl and followed.

A knock was heard at the door making the two children's heads immediately turn in excitement, and making them get up to charge towards the door.  
"Careful!" Harvey shouted as they ran past Donna, making her drop the bowls in shock causing them to smash when they hit the ground.  
"I'm so sorry" Donna apologized to the children, taking the blame as usual.

"Hey, don't apologize" Harvey said rushing over grabbing a dustpan and brush, sweeping the smashed pieces up.  
"You two, go and put your shoes on" He signaled the children.  
"Don't want you stepping on this, it's sharp"  
Donna sighed in frustration and walked over to her bag picking it up getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Harvey said in concern, flipping his towel over his shoulder.  
"I'm such a klutz i'm sorry Harvey" Donna said trying to push past him.

Harvey placed his hands on Donna's shoulders and looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Donna, we're just having a bad day that's all" Harvey said trying to calm her down.  
"Exactly" Donna said sighing again.  
"Donna, we'll have more than one bad day. It's okay, we've cleaned it up. No-one got hurt. It's okay" Harvey said, he truly didn't want Donna to leave right now.  
Donna smiled whilst tightening her ponytail, avoiding the frustration and placing her bag back down.  
"Thank-you Donna" Harvey said kindly, and he pulled her into a soft kiss.

"W.H.A.T" Donna thought in her head, it's not that she didn't like it. She was just confused and pulled away a little.  
Harvey smiled slightly and walked over to the door leaving Donna dazed again, and answered it. It was his brother coming to pick his kids up as they ran under Harvey's legs and hugged their daddy.  
"Thank's again Harvey"  
"No problem, any time. I couldn't have done it without help from Donna" Harvey wasn't meant to say that last part, but he realized he said it and his eyes widened.  
"Uncle Harvey's got a girlfriend" Harvey's niece said playfully.  
"Um, she's no-" Harvey interrupted.  
"Oooh? I'll have to meet her sometime" Harvey's brother winked picking them both up.  
He knew Harvey and Donna would eventually have a thing going on and didn't want to embarrass Harvey, so left it and walked to his car.

Harvey walked back into the living-room of his apartment and sat himself down next to Donna.  
"Want to watch something?" Harvey suggested, taking a packet of bagged popcorn from his drawers.  
"Great idea" Donna confirmed stealing some and flicking through channels.

* * *

 _ **(Couple of hours later, 11:45pm)  
**_ Two knocks were heard from the door, it was Rachel and Mike. Even though they were late it brought a smile to Harvey's face and greeted them both with a hug which neither of them were used to at all. Mike and Rachel entered Harvey's apartment and sat next to Donna on the leather couch, Rachel and Donna already discussing relationships and life where Mike sat quietly and added a few suggestions to their conversation here and there where-as Harvey stood in the entrance watching them, he smiled to himself and felt properly at home. He felt warm inside, something he'd never felt before, he felt like this was HIS family when really it wasn't, but they've been through a lot together and he's grateful it's brought them closer.

Mike entered Harvey's open kitchen and grabbed a glass helping himself to a glass of water, watching Harvey as he gazed into space, He sipped his glass of water loud trying to disturb Harvey, but he was too busy.

"Harveyyyyyy?" Mike said waving his hand in front of Harvey's face eventually making Harvey snap back into reality.  
"Oh, Sorry Mike" Harvey apologized.  
"Are you sure you're okay, The Harvey i know doesn't apologize" Mike said as he laughed placing his glass on the counter whilst he sighed with relief and ran his hand through his hair whilst yawning.

"What's got you so tired?" Harvey questioned raising an eyebrow and turning his back to the view of Rachel and Donna as Mike copied.  
"Me and Rachel were busy after the wedding, that's why we were late" Mike rambled.  
"Busy? Huh?" Harvey said, trying not to laugh at the stupid lies Mike was making up again.  
"Whatever you say so" Harvey finished as he walked back into the living room.

It was weird for them to see Harvey in a good mood, and to see him not in a suit for once, it really proved they wasn't at work anymore. But they don't know what's happened to Harvey at all, maybe he's just changed all of a sudden.

Donna checked her phone to view the time as she saw it was so late and gulped the last of her drink down.  
"It's late. I need to get a cab or something" Donna said getting up in a rush and slipping her heels back on.  
"Woah, woah woah" Harvey protested standing up and putting his arms in front of her.

Harvey HATED the fact Donna would be in a cab with a man so late on her own, or even worse walking home at a time like this.  
"You can stay the night Donna, you two Mike and Rachel" Harvey offered, but more or less demanded and they didn't refuse.

* * *

Half way though a film Mike was already asleep, Rachel was dozing off, and Donna was resting on Harvey's shoulder. Harvey was the only one really awake, He turned off his TV making the lights dim in the room and nudged Mike and Rachel a slight and pointed them to the guest room where they dragged themselves and slept straight as their heads hit the pillows. Donna on the other hand, she was already in Harvey's bed. Harvey went in his room to see Donna snuggled up in his covers, he couldn't disturb her. He took his shirt off and changed his pants quietly and went to walk back into the lounge when Donna stopped him.

"Harvey, you can share a bed with me you know. Everyone does it whether they're married or not" She said as she giggled slightly and pulled the other flap of the duvet over hinting Harvey to get in before she got cold.  
Harvey got in the covers and Donna turned to face him their faces almost touching.  
"Night Harvey" She said as she closed her eyes and drifted away.

Harvey couldn't stop looking at her, she was in his bed. She was in nothing but one of Harvey's t-shirts and shorts and her hair in a messy-bun. He admitted she looked beautiful, where as Harvey, his bags were so big under his eyes he could go shopping. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off with Donna, as she cuddled his side almost waking him but Harvey embraced it and put his arm around her, keeping her safe.


	9. Uh oh

**_(Harvey's apartment, Sunday, 7:54am)  
_** Harvey was woken by shouts coming from his lounge, he rubbed his eyes and looked to his side to notice Donna was gone. The voices sounded like Mike and someone else, he was still sleepy and sat up on the edge of his bed until Rachel ran in.

"Harvey, you need to get in here" Rachel said urgently.  
Harvey got up quickly, he didn't like the tone in Rachel's voice. It worried him more than it should've, He walked into his lounge to notice Jessica was sat on his couch and his eyes widened fully awakening him.  
"What the hell?" Harvey groaned as Mike looked back at him and shut up.

"Harvey" Jessica addressed, standing up and walking over to him.  
Harvey sighed, he was still tired as it was so early.  
"Don't get moody at me Harvey" Jessica commanded as she lead him into the kitchen.

"I'm here to offer you job back to you, Donna has convinced me you should come back. I realized that if we stick together no-one would find out about Mike, and it'd just have to stay between us and if anyone does find out, you come to ME." Jessica rambled as Harvey raised an eyebrow trying to catch on.

"No, you just want me back because you yourself said i'm the best associate you've ever had. And your cases will think your a fool to drop me, and they'll become suspicious because you fired us both." Harvey yelled, as he looked to Mike pointing his finger at him.

"If you re-hire me, you're rehiring the kid" Harvey shouted at Jessica whilst keeping his finger pointed strong at Mike.

Jessica smiled, she was glad to have Harvey wrapped around her finger and Mike wrapped around his, but she smiled at the fact that Harvey would stand up for Mike, Harvey was loyal to Mike and if he got his job back then the kid should too, Jessica cleared her throat.  
"Very well" She said softly.  
"You'll both start on Monday, same time, same place, Same office and if you slip up once. Any of you, then you're both gone for good." She said as she walked out as Mike's eyes widened with excitement as he lent back on the couch.

Harvey closed the door behind her and walked back into the lounge entrance to see Donna, Rachel, and Mike all staring at him and smiling widely.  
"What?" Harvey said laughing.  
"You care for me" Mike said as he laughed, Harvey clearly showed he cared about Mike and he couldn't deny it now.

"I don't think so" Harvey said as he scoffed.  
Donna walked up to Harvey and secretly placed her hand on Harvey's back, and looked up to him as he smirked secretly.  
"Just admit it" Donna said playfully as she traced patterns on his back as he hid his smirk.

Harvey just shrugged and walked back into his lounge where he picked up his house phone to receive a call from Jessica.

"You just can't stay away can you?" Harvey answered the phone, smirking whilst sipping his cup of coffee.  
"Harvey, you've got a case on Monday so you won't be meeting me at Pearson-Specter you'll be meeting me in the court, i have all the files and i've told Ray so don't be late." She said quickly as she hung up.

Harvey pulled the phone from his ear and placed it back down on the table. He walked into his bedroom and opened up his closet to reveal all his fancy suits, he picked out his best one with a blue tie and placed it on the side of his bed making sure it was neat for Monday. Rachel and Donna had all made themselves at home and turned on Harvey's TV and began to watch some shows as Mike waltzed into Harvey's room and lent on his door frame.

"Shouldn't there be a door here?" Mike questioned examining the hole in the wall and laughing.  
"It looks better without one" Harvey answered, turning around and looking at Mike whilst supping his coffee some more.  
"Woah" Mike said in amazement as he saw the view of Harvey's closet.  
"It's full of suits, where's your normal clothes?" Mike questioned.  
"There" Harvey said, pointing to a small section of his closet as the rest was full of suits.  
"You're really committed to your job" Mike said as he flicked through some of Harvey's suits, examining each one closely.  
"It's my wife" Harvey said, laughing a slight whilst placing his coffee cup on his bed-side table and standing behind Mike.

Mike examined Harvey's suits some more, he was amazed by the quality of them and couldn't stop looking at the three piece ones. He saw one in particular that caught his eye, a dark blue suit with a dark blue tie and waistcoat, it was a three piece and looked truly amazing, as the light hit it it shined slightly and looked like it had cost over a million dollars. Harvey laughed as he could see the amazement in Mike's face and picked the suit out of his closet.

"Here" Harvey said, handing the suit to Mike as Mike's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.  
"Have it, i bought it a couple of months ago, and i haven't worn it. It's practically new. But i don't think it'd work on me" Harvey said as he held it out in front of Mike.

Mike's jaw was hanging from his face, he couldn't believe Harvey would just give him the suit like that.  
"What can i do for repayment?" Mike said taking the suit carefully.  
"Get me a million dollars" Harvey said jokingly and chuckled a slight.  
Mike looked at Harvey a slight and took it on a serious note, and jokingly handed the suit back but then pulled back and examined the suit again whilst laughing.  
"Thanks Harvey" Mike said, his voice full of pride.  
"Don't mention it" Harvey said, picking his cup of coffee back up and walking back into the living room and sitting next to Donna.

Mike perched the suit he'd been given on the lounge table and sat himself next to Rachel, Rachel put her arm next to Mike's and entwined their fingers together as Mike squeezed her hand and kissed her on the cheek. Harvey sat next to Donna slouched and slowly moved his hand closer to Donna's thigh as Donna placed her arm down and touched Harvey's hand. This made Harvey twitch a little, but he didn't move he just took her hand in a tight grasp as Donna placed her other hand on his thigh and moved it higher up as she drew patterns. Harvey was definitely turned on, but just smirked and silently brushed her hand off whilst keeping his eyes focused on the TV and gradually gaining excitement for Monday.

* * *

 _ **(Monday, Outside Pearson-Specter)  
**_ Mike was wearing his suit Harvey had given to him and brushed it off as he got off his bike and placed it against the bike stand making sure it was bolted, He walked into the entrance of Pearson-Specter greeted by weird stares and smug looks but ignored them, he felt good to be back. He walked up to the elevator and pressed the button to go back up to the main offices and arrived in a minute or so.

Mike walked in and noticed nothing had changed, not one bit. And made his way over to his office but eventually stopped by Jessica.  
"Welcome back, and nice suit" Jessica said as she smiled before grabbing her bag and rushing off to the court room to meet Harvey.  
"Thankyou" Mike said kindly as he was about to enter his office to sit down, but was stopped again by his phone ringing.

It was an unknown number, but he answered it anyway.  
"Mike Ross?" A voice was heard from over the phone.  
"Yup?" Mike replied, his voice quiet.  
"There's someone at the main entrance who want's to see you, a female." The man said over the phone before hanging up.

Mike's eyebrow raised, as he made his way back to the elevator and eventually arrive back at the entrance of Pearson-Specter to see Jenny stood alone near the doors.

"J-Jenny?" Mike questioned, his voice more worried than usual.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Jenny stood silent for a few minutes leaving Mike on the edge as his eyebrow raised and his arms shrugged.  
"Well?" Mike added, trying to make Jenny speak.  
Jenny raised her hand quickly and slapped Mike hard on the cheek, and the lobby fell silent and drew a few eyes attention.

"How could you get Trevor in jail?" Jenny yelled keeping the lobby silent.  
"After everything he's done for you, you go and put him in jail" She yelled again.

Mike's eyes filled with rage as they widened and felt his fists clench tight.  
"Everything he's done for me?" Mike yelled back, as he scoffed laughing at the joke.

"Trevor is a joke, he turned my life into a complete shit pile. He made me deal drugs that you didn't even know about, that clearly showed he loved you didn't it? Trevor made my life take a full roller coaster, and this job is the only thing keeping me on my feet. I do not need his pity girlfriend turning up and trying to convince me to be his friend again." Mike yelled as his face filled with redness from anger, and his voice erupted the lobby his rage making him spit a few times.

Jenny reached to slap him again but was stopped by Mike's quick reaction as he grabbed her wrist making her stop inches before his face.  
"Trevor's been bailed out" Jenny said, leaving Mike in shock as she pulled her wrist from his grasp and walked out.

Mike felt his knees shake from worry, Trevor's on the loose and he knows he will probably be hunting Mike down. If he comes now then Mike's in trouble because no-one's here but Donna and Rachel. Mike started to sweat from the heat filling in his body, and ran outside grabbing his bike to ride back to his flat. He arrived back at his flat and searched vigorously for something to calm his head down, anything. He threw cushions off his couch and items onto the ground smashing them just to find anything, as he smashed a small container to reveal a little bag filled with cannabis. His brain filled with happiness, he'd finally found something to make him happy and take the worries off his brain and filled his pipe before smoking it and coughing a little.

He felt better, he could feel the worries flowing out his brain but most of all he felt high.


	10. Harvey is NOT happy

_**(Court Room, After court case)  
**_ "Good job on the case Harvey, it's good to have you back" Jessica said as she smiled towards him.

Harvey just smirked, he was happy to be back. He felt powerful again and felt dominating. He walked over to the other team and shook their hands, he didn't speak he just shook their hand and walked back to Jessica. Jessica was talking to another person as Harvey was about to join in, but was alerted by a text message as Jessica eyed him up quickly as his phone is meant to be off.

 _"Harvey, it's Donna. Mike's not in the offices and I asked to see the CCTV footage and Jenny was here. - Donna"_

Harvey read the text quickly and showed it to Jessica, She nodded letting Harvey rush out the court room and down to Ray's car, He had to think where Mike would be and immediately thought of Mike's flat and told Ray to step on it.  
Half-way to Mike's flat Harvey received another text from Donna, this time it read;

 _"Mike's back in Pearson-Specter, his eyes are majorly red though. I think someone's been beating him up or something, he wont speak. He's just out of his mind. His suit is ripped pretty much everywhere, and there's dirt all over him, and don't even get me started on his hair."_

Harvey immediately filled with anger, he knew something was going on because Mike wouldn't just get high for any random reason, there had to be something serious going on. He tapped Ray on the shoulder and threw some money on his lap.  
"Back to Pearson-Specter" He yelled making sure Ray heard him loud and clear.

* * *

 _ **(1 hour earlier)  
**_ Mike was majorly high, and walked back out of his flat. He realized he'd have to get back to work either way, but his vision was doing swirls and flips causing him to walk like he was drunk, he was coughing and wheezing more than usual, but it's probably because he's not gotten high in a long time. He fell over a few times, and tore his suit in too many places before calling a cab and being rejected many times as they thought he was homeless. He eventually stopped one cab and mumbled the words Pearson-Specter before arriving a few minutes later and rustling in his pocket to throw some change and some tissues at the cab driver.

Mike rubbed his eyes and walked into the lobby of Pearson-Specter trying to keep his balance as much as he could so no-one would notice. He made his way to the elevator slowly whilst holding onto anything he could to help him stand upright, but either way people were staring at him. He eventually wobbled himself into the elevator and pressed a few random buttons making his journey longer than it should've been but turning up to his office.

Mike hobbled into the entrance of the Pearson-Specters offices as Donna immediately rushed up to him and held his shoulder.  
"Mike where the hell have you been? Are you okay?" Donna questioned in full concern.

Mike didn't answer, he just continued walking back to his office as Donna followed quietly watching him, She thought he was drunk or something and it made her wonder why he would return back to work, But pulled out her phone and texted Harvey for the second time knowing Harvey would be able to fix this.

Donna gave Mike a glass of water and sat in his office making sure he didn't pass out or anything. Every time the elevator ding was heard Donna's head turned expecting to see Harvey but he wasn't there, It dinged again but Donna didn't turn her head this time as she'd lost hope.

"Mike!" Harvey voice called in the distance as Donna turned her head to reveal Harvey looking alert in the office entrance.  
Donna got up quickly and exited Mike's office walking over to Harvey and pointing to Mike's office where Mike sat clueless of what was going on.

Harvey marched over to Mike's office letting Donna go back to her desk but knew she'd be listening anyway, he entered Mike's office and closed the door behind him looking around before approaching Mike.

"Mike what the hell happened? I know Jenny was here, Donna told me." Harvey questioned in concern but Mike didn't reply.  
"Mike look at me" Harvey ordered.  
Mike didn't move his head which made Harvey have to force his eyes to focus on his.  
"Are you high?" Harvey questioned, his voice full of anger.

Mike tried to shake his head but was stopped by Harvey's hands holding his head.  
"Mike what is going on, you need to tell me now!" Harvey yelled a little trying to wake Mike from his daze.

Mike was too busy visioning Trevor walking into the offices and beating him up, he was too busy thinking of what life would be like in jail if the police caught him as a fraud, he was too busy thinking of what life would be without Rachel, Donna, and Harvey and could feel his thoughts caving in on him and started hyperventilating.

"MIKE!" Harvey yelled slapping his shoulder a few times softly.  
Donna rushed in hearing the concern in Harvey's voice and saw Harvey holding Mike's head in place whilst Mike hyperventilated, his breath increasing quickly like he was having a serious panic attack.  
"MIKE, You're here with me. It's Harvey Specter from work, it's okay. Donna's here too, you're in your office" Harvey yelled.

He didn't know what to do in these kind of situations, he was the worst at trying to calm people down especially when it was men, with women he could just give them a hug or something, but with men he felt that'd be super weird and never knew what to do but talk.

Mike snapped back into reality slowly, he could hear Harvey and Donna's voices but felt paralyzed. He could feel Harvey's hands on his shoulders and Donna's nails as she gripped his arm, but he couldn't move, he felt frozen.

"Harvey" Mike managed to spit out from his paralyzed figure.  
"Mike, Mike it's me. Donna's here, everything's alright. Do you need an ambulance?" Harvey questioned.  
"Harvey" Mike said again.  
"Trevor's been bailed out" Mike spat out, it was painful to say but he eventually said it and Harvey then froze.  
"What! How the hell?" Harvey said about to grip his phone and make some calls.

Harvey called the court that'd jailed Trevor and asked who bailed him out, but they said they couldn't display that kind of information to people. Harvey tried everything, he thought of people Mike had pissed off but he didn't know anyone besides Trevor and Jenny. Would Jenny had been stupid enough to bail Trevor out or not? Harvey questioned himself a few times, he's never done this before. He normally sticks to one suggestion and never changes it, but this was difficult. He realized how he never asks Mike about the people he knows, Harvey is always too busy doing something else and realized he never really listens to Mike. He realized he really needed to give the kid some respect. Harvey was startled by Mike's body finally coming back to life, his leg jolted and kicked Harvey in the shin making him sigh with relief.

"Mike, go home" Harvey ordered, showing his eyes full of disappointment.  
"But, Harvey" Mike tried to persuade.  
"You're going back to my apartment, and you're going to stay there until you're no longer high. You got that?" Harvey commanded, he wasn't taking no for an answer.  
"Harvey what if he finds me" Mike said, his voice was shaken from fright.  
"He wont find you at my place, and Ray's going to take you home. Change into something else, your suit needs fixing" Harvey said.  
"I'm going to go to your apartment and wait there to see if Trevor does come" Harvey added as Mike walked out.

"Don't do anything stupid, please Harvey" Donna interrupted before Harvey could walk out.  
Harvey turned back to Donna and smiled a slight.  
"Stupid? Me? I don't think you've met me before, I'm Harvey Specter" Harvey said before shaking Donna's hand and kissing it.  
Donna smiled as Harvey walked out and watched him through the office window as he got into Ray's car.


	11. You're done here

_Harvey took Mike with him, he made sure Mike got into his apartment safely and he was okay. He went back out to Ray and pulled himself into serious mode, he was so angry. He checked his phone to receive the location of Mike's flat to double check and told Ray to go to the address he had pulled up on his phone.  
_

* * *

 _ **(Outside Mike's flat, Hallway)  
**_ Harvey could hear music coming from Mike's TV, he was sick in the gut of how Trevor had gone to hunt down Mike so fast and if Mike hadn't had told them he'd probably be getting the living daylights kicked out of him right now. Harvey pulled out his mobile and made sure he called Donna to record the whole conversation, and made sure Jessica was there too, before opening the door quietly.

"You're finally back Mike, Did you miss me?" Trevor's voice spoke in an devilish tone.  
"Have you got that Harvey guy downstairs, waiting for your signal to come and back you up like some little kid?" Trevor added not knowing it was actually Harvey stood there as he turned the TV off.

Trevor got up slowly ready to approach Mike and slowly turned his head to reveal Harvey stood with his fists clenched tight and realized Mike wasn't even there, Harvey's face red with rage like it was literally steaming and his eyes wide with anger. Trevor gulped, he doesn't know how mad Harvey can get at all and expected it to be Mike, he was seriously scared and regretted everything he just said but he can't take it back now and quickly panicked.

Before Trevor could speak Harvey flung himself at Trevor making them both slam into the wall, and Harvey held Trevor by his collar.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU" Harvey yelled so loud making sure he got the words into Trevor's thick skull and punched him in the gut.  
Trevor punched back a few times, throwing Harvey onto the floor. But this didn't stop Harvey from eventually getting on-top of Trevor and throwing punches towards his face, his boxing practice had payed off, he was absolutely furious he wanted to kill Trevor.

Harvey wouldn't stop punching, Trevor was begging and trying to get out of Harvey's grip as he was forced against the wall, his head being pushed against it with Harvey's hand.

"Don't. You. EVER. Speak. To. Mike. Again." Harvey said spacing out his words to sound more dramatic and serious.

Blood dripped from both their faces, Harvey's lips was bust but Trevor's whole face was bust.  
Harvey turned Trevor around making sure he stared into Trevor's eyes as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Who bailed you out?" Harvey asked; furious still.  
Trevor stayed silent, he didn't want to say a word. He was in pain, he was scared of Harvey it was only a little beating, but he felt so hurt.  
"Do you want me to ask you with my fist?" Harvey said whilst raising his fist towards Trevor's face and holding it still.

Trevor stayed silent before smirking cunningly as he looked towards the door.  
"What?" Harvey said keeping a hold of Trevor and looking to the door to see two men stood in black armed with bats.

Harvey kept hold of Trevor, they didn't scare him.  
"That's your plan?" Harvey said as he laughed a little at Trevor, who was still held tightly in Harvey's grip.  
"You're pathetic Trevor" Harvey said eventually releasing the grip from Trevor's collar.

With that the two men dived on Harvey and pinned him to the ground, Harvey struggled the men were heavy and much heavier than he expected, Harvey was stuck as Trevor laughed at the sight of the big boss man being held down to his weakness.

"Trevor, you WILL be arrested after this" Harvey yelled trying to pull away, still being held down by the two men and their bats held above his head.  
"Arrested for what?" Trevor knelt down next to Harvey's face, gripping his hair and yanking his neck up.  
"Where's your proof Harvey?" Trevor smiled.

"You're right" Harvey lied, his mobile still on call with Donna.  
"You go near Mike ever again, I will not stop next time. You'll be lying dead on that ground for all I care. Mike messed his life up to save you, and you go and be a coward towards him. What did he ever actually do to you? He's helped you deal drugs and took the blame so you could stay in Harvard. That should be HIM now, you don't deserve a friend like Mike Ross, he's willing to do anything for a loyal friend and you take advantage. Maybe he's just too kind, but that shows he actually wanted to be your friend. YOU'VE MADE HIS LIFE A LIVING HELL. And that's unforgivable in my book." Harvey yelled a final time making Trevor tired.

"Are you done?" Trevor asked sarcastically and smirked again.  
Harvey rolled his eyes, and struggled to get up again he literally felt glued to the ground as the two men changed position and knelt on his arms crushing them as Harvey let out a yell of pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Trevor? Are you a psycho?" Harvey asked before eventually letting one of his arms free and pushing the other guy off his other arm.

Harvey got up, not afraid to fight them all, his arms were crushed and bruised from the men leaning on them but he wasn't giving up and he surely wasn't giving up on Mike. Mike would do anything to protect the firm even if it means coming clean about being a fraud and Harvey knew it was time to re-pay him.

One of the men threw their bat which luckily Harvey dodged causing it to knock a picture off Mike's wall, Harvey went to pick up the bat but was tackled by Trevor. Harvey pushed Trevor back up and stood up with him, slamming him into Mike's mirror causing it to shatter and leaving Trevor wounded on the floor not being able to get back up. Harvey gripped the bat firmly and held it over his shoulder and started at the two men in front of him, he mimicked a swing of the bat causing the other men to get scared and run out the entrance of Mike's flat. Harvey laughed at how scared they were and wiped his mouth once again which was bleeding even more.

He held his hand out for Trevor to grab and took Trevor's hand with a tight grip pulling him up to his feet and dropping the bat on the floor behind him, with that he pushed Trevor into the halls of Mike's flat closing Mike's door behind him and making sure it was locked, he grabbed Trevor in a handcuff hold and marched him outside before pushing him to the pavement. Harvey reached in his pocket and pulled the phone to his ear.

"Did you get that Donna?" Harvey said whilst smirking to Trevor knowing he had won.  
"Affirmative" Donna said jokingly.  
Harvey laughed and said goodbye to Donna and hung up his phone placing it inside his suit pocket.

"You're done here" Harvey said before spitting towards Trevor and walking back to Ray's car.


	12. What is happening?

_Harvey returned to his apartment where surprisingly Donna, Jessica, Mike, and Rachel had all turned up to make sure Harvey was okay. He forgot he had been gone a long time, but he didn't know they were all inside, he knew it was late and supposed that Mike would be asleep but that's not what happened. He gave Ray an extra tip to make sure he didn't speak a word of what had happened, it wasn't the fact that he had showed he cared about Mike, it's the fact he doesn't want anyone to know he was so harsh to Trevor, even though he deserved it._

* * *

 _ **(Outside Harvey's Apartment, 11:00pm)  
**_ Harvey's apartment was quiet and he was quite glad, he made sure he closed the door quietly and tried to make himself look a little presentable but it was impossible. He'd had his share of fight with Trevor and his suit was torn in all sorts of places and his lip was bust making blood drip down his chin, He looked like he just got into a fight with a pack of wolves or something.

He walked into the entrance of his apartment to notice Mike, Jessica, Rachel, and Donna all sat in his lounge. Harvey panicked, he knew he'd get caught now and he can't risk the yells of Jessica. He thought it'd be a good idea to try and sneak past them anyway but was caught either way. _(Stupid creaky floorboards)_

Donna was the first one to see Harvey as her eyes immediately focused on his bust lip.  
"Harvey, what did you do?" She said as she got up from her seat and rushed over to him.

This startled the others, they didn't even notice Harvey until Donna mentioned it. She must have bat hearing or something, but they were shocked at seeing Harvey so battered and bruised even thought it was just a few tears and a bust lip.

Jessica's mouth dropped a little, she didn't expect to see what she saw in front of her. In all the years that she's known Harvey she's never seen him so run down and battered. She was surprised he'd been hit, normally his boxing practice pays off. Surely one person couldn't have done this by themselves.

Donna urged Harvey to take his suit jacket off and to make him rest along side her on the couch but Harvey resisted, he didn't want to show the bruises on his arms. This would definitely prove it wasn't just Trevor that attacked him as he could see the suspicion in Jessica's eyes as she focused on Harvey making him surprisingly unconformable. Donna took his arms in a tight grip and sat him down making Harvey wince in pain, he tried to hide it but it came noticed by Mike. _(Surprisingly)_

"Donna take his jacket off" Mike commanded as he focused on Harvey's pain as he moved his arms.

Mike got up and removed his arm from Rachel, he knelt next to Harvey who was now sat on the edge of his couch and getting his jacket taken off by Donna, Mike rolled Harvey's shirt sleeves up gently trying to avoid bringing pain to Harvey to reveal a rainbow of colors all along his arms.

Donna gasped in shock, she's never seen anything so bad in her life. His arms looked broken, and like they were just canvases of bruises. He was coated in purple, green, yellow, brown bruises on his arm with red marks all over like they'd been trapped in between some walls or something. Rachel approached Donna and hugged her making her sit down as a tear fell from Donna's cheek, Rachel comforted Donna making sure she okay but the tears just kept falling.

Mike on the other hand was still looking blankly at Harvey's arms, he felt like this was his fault. He felt responsible for everything, he should have stopped Harvey but he didn't even try, How could Trevor do this. The anger took over Mike's thoughts making rage thoughts and feelings fill his mind as he started deeply into his mind only seeing images of Trevor.

"It wasn't just Trevor" Harvey broke out whilst rolling his sleeves back down.  
"There was some guys" He said as he looked to Mike who was still staring blankly at his arms.  
"Mike?" Harvey stopped and questioned, as he looked at Mike in concern.

"Huh?" Mike shook his head a slight whilst looking into Harvey's eyes.  
"What did they look like?" Mike questioned quickly.  
"I don't know I couldn't see them clearly." Harvey said in shame.  
"God damn it Harvey!" Mike yelled accidentally.  
"Don't yell at me!" Harvey yelled back, getting up and approaching Mike. Scaring him a little.  
"I-I'm sorry..." Mike said as he turned from Harvey.

Harvey placed his hand on Mike's shoulder, he retraced his thoughts to at least try and remember if he could see what they looked like, but he couldn't.  
"Kid, it's okay" Harvey said trying to reassure Mike.

Mike pulled away making Harvey's hand unable to reach his shoulder and grabbed his coat from the seat next to him.  
"I'm going" Mike said as he looked to Rachel to flash a small goodbye to her.

Mike approached the door and opened it to reveal a two familiar faces, it was Deputy Jones and Deputy Hamilton, the police he met in the hospital they were just about to knock on the door but were surprised by Mike who flung the door open ready to walk out.

They both walked into Harvey's apartment and made Mike come back inside with them. Harvey looked quickly over to the door to see them as he looked a slight confused. _What was they here for?_

They approached Harvey and looked at his bust lip, then to his attire to see it was ripped and torn in places.  
"Harvey Reginald Specter, We're taking you in for questioning. Anything you say or do will be held in court" The male officer said whilst approaching Harvey from behind and gripping tight of his arms.

"WHAT?" Harvey said, shocked and surprised they were taking him in of all people as he was forced face first into the wall.  
Mike's eyes widened in shock as he watched the male office force handcuffs on Harvey's wrists.

Donna got up ready to scream at the officers but was stopped by Rachel, she pulled her back down and embraced her into a small hug as they watched Harvey trying to struggle his way out.  
"Is this really necessary?" Jessica said getting up and approaching the police addressing herself.  
She held her hand out for them to shake, but was left hanging.

The police turned to Mike now, eyeing him up as he looked worryingly towards Harvey. Normally he'd be saved by Harvey, but Harvey was restrained. He had cuffs on his arms behind his back making his arms seethe with pain as he stood still because moving would make it worse. Mike didn't know what to do, Harvey was the hero in this and now he's being handcuffed so he can't save Mike anymore.

The female office approached Mike turning him around and slamming him against the wall.

"HEY!" Rachel yelled getting up and standing in shock.  
"You can't do that" She said, making sure she didn't yell again.

The woman officer placed handcuffs on Mike's wrists also, making sure he was resisted as Harvey watched in anger. She hurt Mike and he wasn't happy with that, but he knew if he moved her would cause more trouble for the both of them.

"Michael James Ross, and Harvey Reginald Specter, we're taking you both in for questioning against an assault accusation against Trevor Evans. Anything you say or do will be held in court and judged on any other background information of you both."

Mike widened his eyes as he looked to Harvey hinting Mike hasn't got the best background there is _(Thanks to Trevor)_ Harvey just rolled his eyes, of course he already knew but this could not only get them in trouble but could get the firm in trouble too. Mike was still being held against the wall, as the words "Assault accusation against Trevor Evans" replayed in his head. He hadn't done anything? Why is he being held for questioning? His thoughts went on a roller-coaster ride eventually coming to consciousness he was already in the Police car and on his way to the station.

"Wow" he mumbled to himself, he'd been lost in his thoughts and was now already in the Police car, this was insane. He had no idea what was actually going on and looked to Harvey who was sat next to him paralyzed with silence. His images became faded and his head was swirling with confusion as he watched Harvey sit in silence. This wasn't like Harvey, He would normally be doing everything to get them out of this position but he wasn't budging at all, he was just staring blankly out the window.

"What is happening?" Mike thought to himself in such confusion. 


	13. My friend

_**(Police Station, 12:45pm)  
**_ Harvey and Mike had both been taken in for questioning separately, Harvey explained the whole incident truthfully and told them to cut Mike some slack. Mike answered a few questions, he didn't know any of the answers and was still confused. They asked him questions like why he'd assaulted Mike and other silly questions when he did no such thing, they were both left to go home until further notice of investigation and we're about to leave the station as a familiar face appeared.

Trevor stood at the police stations desk un-aware of Mike and Harvey watching him as he turned around to reveal the two angry men's faces.  
Harvey wanted to lash out, as well as Mike. But they couldn't.

"Have a nice date boys?" Trevor asked sarcastically as Mike looked to Harvey and questioned him with his eyes.  
"What do you want Trevor?" Mike questioned as the three men sat down in the waiting room.  
"I don't know what you're on about" Trevor answered slowly.  
"What he means is why the hell did you bring us in here?" Harvey interrupted as he listened to their conversation.  
"Because you assaulted me" Trevor answered like Harvey was dumb.  
"Exactly, and why is Mike here?" Harvey answered back un-amused.

Trevor lent back on his chair and eyed up Mike and Harvey, he felt so betrayed and angry inside but couldn't help but flash smug smiles to them both.  
"You'd both make a cute couple" He said sarcastically as he looked at the two men who was now confused.  
"What the hell Trevor?" Mike said as he moved a slight away from Harvey.

"You know what" Trevor said as he got up making Mike and Harvey stand up with him.  
Trevor stepped closer to Mike making Mike slightly uncomfortable but he knew Harvey was watching the whole time, making sure nothing would happen.

"You betrayed me." Trevor started as he pointed his finger sharply towards Mike.  
"You was MY best friend, and now you have this guy. Harvey isn't me. Harvey is pathetic, he's not your friend he's your boss! When are you going to understand that? I've been your friend since you was little, and I looked after you when your stupid parents died. Harvey hasn't done ANYTHING like that for you. I got you into Harvard but YOU screwed that up. I've done so much for you and you've just thrown it all away for some pathetic boss man, how could you? I'm meant to be your friend and you send this guy to come and jack me up."

Mike flung himself at Trevor but was blocked by Harvey, Mike was already crying and full of anger as Trevor laughed. Mike pulled away from Harvey and straightened his clothing out.  
"You hit him and he wins" Harvey said as he looked at Mike then back to Trevor.  
"But, then again..." Harvey said as he swung his fist at Trevor's face hitting with force and causing Trevor to stumble to the wall.  
Mike laughed a slight to notice Harvey didn't care.

Immediately police ran over and pulled the men apart, Harvey was cuffed to a police's arm making sure he didn't move or run off. Mike was held by another officer and Trevor was not holding back, he was trying to kick and punch his way out like a rabid animal. Trevor was eventually held down on the floor and cuffed and sent to a cell, he'd already served time in jail but this time he was being held in for good. Harvey got sent in for the night and Mike got sent home.

* * *

 _ **(Next day, Police station)  
**_ Mike had already arrived to view the news on Harvey as he was already bailed out by Jessica. The officer told Mike to sit down and placed his belongings on the table, along with a laptop.

"Michael, We've reviewed the evidence and both sides of the story. There was security cameras outside your apartment that showed Harvey spitting on Trevor, but if we rewind the tapes you can see two men dressed in black entering your apartment shortly after Harvey entered. Do you know these men?"

Mike's eyes widened, he had no idea who would help Trevor do such a terrible thing like that to Harvey. In fact why he needed that at all, and why Harvey never spoke of it.  
"I-I don't" Mike answered clueless of who it could be.

"Okay" The officer replied.  
"We've also asked people who live in your row of flats and they said they heard the event happening and because Trevor is so well known for your area they confirmed Trevor was inside your flat"

Mike nodded his head slowly as he heard all these words and they jumbled up in his head, he didn't like where this was going.

"But" The officer alerted Mike.  
"We've also got evidence off Donna Paulsen, who works along-side you, and Harvey Specter if i'm correct? And she's turned in a recording of the whole conversation which Harvey cleverly recorded and there's full evidence that Trevor was in the wrong. So when you get the opportunity, thank this Donna Paulsen" The officer said as he closed the laptop.

Mike smiled as he heard Donna's name, he knew he had to thank her big. Without her this would've gone incredibly wrong and Harvey could be serving time in Prison and he wouldn't suit that at all.

"That's why..." The officer interrupted Mike's thoughts.  
"Trevor has been sent to court this morning and found guilty again for his actions and this time held in Jail for life. Harvey on the other hand was found not guilty and was only taken for his actions of helping a friend and praised for his braveness, but will be given a warning for violence. Those men were some dangerous people and they could've hurt Harvey far more worse than they already did, They're still on the loose and we can't find them until they're identified fully by people around so we will do some questioning, but Harvey is one lucky man. He must really care for your Michael." The officer finished.

Mike's face beamed with a smile, he nodded and knew he'd have to thank them so much. He still felt paranoid like it was his fault and knew he'd have to make it up to them sooner or later, With that Harvey entered the waiting room followed by a police officer as he was un-cuffed. He looked around the station to find and meet eyes with someone he knew to reveal Mike staring at him with kind eyes. Harvey did his special 'Specter Smile' as Mike shot up towards Harvey and held his hand out for a fist-bump and Harvey just smiled, clenching his fist and hitting it against Mikes.

"That's what friends are for" Harvey said as he patted Mike's back and smiled.  
They both walked to the entrance of the Police Station about to leave as Mike looked to Harvey in confusion.  
"Did you just admit that i'm your friend?" Mike said as he laughed.  
"No" Harvey replied, as he smirked to Mike and chuckled.


End file.
